


United (Volume One)

by BlackbatRevolution



Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Batwing (Comics), DC Animated Universe, Detective Comics (Comics), Gotham Central, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Static Shock, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Black Character(s), Black Female Character, Black Male Character, F/F, F/M, Gay Male Character, Lesbian Character, M/M, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, blackinfanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 32,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackbatRevolution/pseuds/BlackbatRevolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do you do when the cops pose just as much of a threat as super villains?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Issue One (recruitment)

 

Black Heroes United   
**(UNITED)**

United was formed by John Stewart (green lantern), Karen Beecher (bumblebee), Black lightning (Jefferson Pierce) and Josephine Macdonald in June of 2016 following the shooting of  young black hero Isaiah Crockett “hotspot” by the jump city police department. It was formed with the protection, training, apprenticeship of young black heroes in mind.

* * *

  
_“What do you do when the cops pose just as much of a threat as super villains_?” The _**GREEN LANTERN**_ himself floated above Josephine Macdonald. She was on the balcony of her new apartment; the one she _thought_ was on the secluded side of Gotham. But I guess you can’t really hide from a space cadet slash justice leaguer. The bright green aura surrounding him was almost blinding. She felt like a suspect during an interrogation.  
  
“Green, you do know _I’m a cop and a proud one at that_.” She narrowed her eyes and folded her arms, he could not be serious, spouting this radical bullshit in front a girl whose family tree was littered with police officers, police officers who have done good work all their lives.  
  
_“Then you know from experience that some cops will shoot anything they perceive as a threat,” He countered._  She was going to interrupt,  really she was, and  was going to use her almost perfect co-workers at GCPD major crimes as an example but then she reminded herself of her partner Crispus Allen who was shot by a crocked cop. God, she just realized she could only trust about a hand full of people on the entire force.   
  
_“They already consider **us** a threat without the flying, lightning and **psychic** abilities. Young meta superheroes, especially the untrained ones are in undeniable danger.”_    Lantern lectured on. Did he really need to emphasize ‘psychic’ like that, not only is he calling me out as black cop but as someone who is secretly meta? This has to be some sort of emotional extortion, she thought to herself.

 Green Lantern was literally and metaphorically looking down on her. She didn’t like it, Josephine Macdonald was very aware of the political shit going on in the real world, half of that deep shit is why she became a cop in the first place. To fix the system from the inside, she didn’t need a vigilante making her feel guilty for being a cop; he does the same thing she does, just without a badge and more.... flying. _“What do you want from me GL, with clear concise words this time?” She asks quite irritated._

He looked exasperated and like he was forcing himself to be patient. He wasn’t just giving her a lecture; he was going to ask her for a favour she just _knew_ it. ‘Shit maybe he wanted me to join the justice league, like I would ever think about running around like a costumed freak. What would her superhero name be, **_Miss Cleo?_** ’  She tried to suppress a laugh as GL glared at her from above like some celestial judgemental god.

 _“Well, several black leaders in the superhero community were considering creating a kind of programme, for young black meta-humans. To give them some much needed guidance, so we can craft them into the heroes that can represent and protect the community. Also to protect them from a world that already treats them like Monsters on the verge of attack------_  
  
_“GL will you get on with it! I hear what you’re saying but you still haven’t mentioned how I fit into this superhero NAACPA?”_ GL raised his eye brows at her skeptically, she thinks to herself ‘yeah maybe I should tone down the attitude, I’m pretty sure those pretty unnaturally green eyes shoot lasers or something.’

Then for the first time since he arrived he came down to her level and stood on the balcony right in front of her. Before he was just a glowing green figure in the night, with a commanding voice but now he actually looks like a person. He looks like an unrealistically gorgeous person who seemed to be sculpted from onyx and emeralds but somehow still a _human_. She stepped back and tried not to appear as threatened and afraid as she clearly was.  
  
He smiled at her, a small upturn of his full lips but it seemed to be enough to quell her fears. _“You are a skilled detective and analyst, with your meta abilities I’d say you are even on par with batman himself.”_ Oh yes, the flattery that comes before an incredibly large favour does always feel good. _“It’s also a huge plus you know how police officers operate and how they think, you’d be a huge asset to_ _United_ _.”_

It was her turn to smirk and raise her eyebrows, _“So what, you want me to be a consultant, or an inside man, the Commissioner Gordon to your Batman?”_ She was giving her infamous ‘you’ve got to be kidding me nigga’ look and from the way John awkwardly cleared his throat she knew it was working.

_“Yes but most of all I want you to be a mentor and teacher of Criminology.”_

_“Where? Harvard?”_   Maybe she was laying on the sarcasm a little thick but he is asking for a lot and not offering anything in return.

 _“These kids need you, doesn’t have to be every day, just whenever you have the time. Teach them the basics, just so they know to look deeper and actually investigate crimes and not just punch someone and put them away.”_ He was really pleading, with open arms and desperate eyes.

Guilt and insecurity washes over her, she doesn’t have the time or energy to put into anything not work related. If her personal life is any indication, being a detective is all she’s good for. And she definitely didn’t have the natural compassion it takes to be a good teacher _“I don’t know. I’m not much of a teacher.”_

“One: we really don’t have a long list of willing capable participants, we can’t hire civilian teachers. Two: They need someone practical, we need _you,_ ” He begged. It feels good to be needed, to be wanted by such a powerful person, oh so good.

 _“ Fine, how much does it pay?”_  
  
_“ Ooo, about that , we can foot the bill for any supplies you need or transport but not much in the way of a decent salary.”_ That smile again, he knew he had caught her in his web. His web was made of compliments, nice smiles and civic duty.

She reached her hand out to him, a sign of agreement and maybe just so she could say she held hands with the Green Lantern before _. “I’m giving you a trial period, If I don’t suck and the kids aren’t little shits, I’ll give this some serious effort.”_

 _“Well I cannot promise the children will not be little shits, little shit syndrome plague teenagers nowadays but if things go well you won’t be the only mentor, heck you might even have an assistant if we can get the former batwing on board,” He jested_  
  
Josephine scrounged up her face and retracted her face from his. _“You said several leaders in the black superhero community, what do you mean I’m the only mentor!_

“ _Well_.....” his facial expression suddenly went from charming yet commanding to sheepish and suspiciously nervous. “‘Several’ _is a bit of an exaggeration_.” 

_“Well how many members are there exactly?”_

_“Excluding you?”_   Rubbing the back of his neck, he looks like he’s over heating at the moment.

_“Yes! Excluding me!”_

“Two, me and **_Black Lightning_** ”

_“Who the fuck is that? You couldn’t even get a name brand black hero!”_

* * *

**_Hero Roster_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **_FOUNDERS  
>    
>  _ **

**_JOHN “GREEN LANTERN” STEWART_ **

  
**Age: 40**

 **Affiliation:** Lantern Corps, Justice League and Guardians of the universe

 **Thoughts on United: “** When I first put on this ring, I couldn’t stop flying a around. I loved how it felt, I felt unstoppable, invulnerable but I feared being shot down by police more than I feared taking on alien monsters or super villains.”

 

 ** _JEFFERSON ‘Black lightning’ PIERCE_**  
  
  
**Age: 36**

 **Affiliation:**   Justice League of America & Outsiders  
  
**Thoughts on united:** “I have two daughters john that could have been one of _my babies_! It’s our duty.”

* * *

  
  
  
**TEACHERS/MENTORS**

 ** _Josephine ‘Josie’ Macdonald_** ,  
_Possibly Miss Cleo_

  
  
**Age:** 32  
**Course:** Criminology  
**Affiliations:** GCPD

 **Thoughts on United:** ‘ I get what they are trying to do, really I didn’t exactly get a warm welcome on the GCPD as a black female cop but I don’t believe in encouraging kids to be superheroes, meta or not they can live a perfectly normal life under the radar.”  

 

  
**_Karen "Bumblee" Beecher_  **  
  


**Age: 25  
Course: ** Bio-engineering  
**Affiliation:** Teen Titans, Doom Patrol, Star Labs,  
**Thoughts on United:** I know what it's like to suddenly be powerful and have no idea what to do. I want to save these kids the fumbling I went through. Maybe I can help some meta-humans understand what the hell is happening to their body.

 

**_CELIA “JET” WINDWARD_ **

**  
  
Age: 26  
Role: ** Den mother (in command while founders are away) diplomacy. **  
Affiliation:** Global Guardians, New Guardians  
  
**Thoughts on United:** “Mi fa it ah hundread pa’cent”

 

 ** _Onyx Adams_  
  
  
  
Age: 27  
Role: ** Gym-teacher ‘offensive teacher’  
**Affiliation:** League of Assassins, Bat-family  
  
**Thoughts on United:** Having superpower makes these kids forget how to actually fight

 

 _ELIZABETH “DR MIDNIGHT’” CHAPEL  
  
  
  
**Age:**  62  
**Role:**_ School Nurse  
_**Affiliation:** _ Just united at the moment  
_  
**Thoughts on United:**_ These kids need a doctor that they can trust with all physical woes of being a meta-human _._

 

 ** _Gavin ‘Orpheus’ King_**  
  
  
**Age:**  31  
**Role: Den-father (exam invigilator)**  
**Affiliation:**  Bat-family

 

 _ **David ‘Batwing’ Zavimbe** _  
  
  
  
**age:**  29

 **Role: Tech ‘gadget’ expert**  
**Affiliation:**  Batfamily

 

 ** _JEZEBEL JET_**  
  
  
  
**Role:** Co-financial backer (lucius fox)  
**Affiliation:** ex-girlfriend of Black Lightning, reported to be kind of crazy but worth dating. Queen of an African Nation, willing to donate to United's cause  
   
**People who refused to join:** Cyborg (he just got a place on the justice league and doesn't to ruin it by being involved in anything else), vixen (taking a break from being a hero), Michael holt (agreed to donate tech only ), Luke fox (busy being batfam)

* * *

 

 

**Protégés**

 

 

 

 


	2. Issue Two (establishing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last establishing chapter before we meet the team and begin missions and stuff.

Black Heroes United   
**(UNITED)**

United was formed by John Stewart (green lantern), Karen Beecher (bumblebee), Black lightning (Jefferson Pierce) and Josephine Macdonald in June of 2016 following the shooting of  young black hero Isaiah Crockett “hotspot” by the jump city police department. It was formed with the protection, training, apprenticeship of young black heroes in mind.

* * *

                                                                                                                      

“ _She called me a what?!!_ ” Jeff paced angrily back and forth in his cramped bachelor pad. He only stopped when he almost stepped on what he hoped was a clean jacket. He needed something classy to wear on his date with Shondra later tonight. “ _I’m no **Green Lantern** but I’m far from off-brand, right John_.”  
  
“ _Of course_.” John took a sip from his beer bottle; he then looked up at his ruffled friend and continued. “ _I mean you’re no **Firestorm** but you get the job done._”  
  
“FIRESTORM?  Has that kid even hit puberty yet?! How does he have a better rep than me---” He stopped ranting for a minute and looked down in time to notice his smirking friend who was obviously pulling his leg. Maybe there was a little _~~a lot~~_ of insecurity he needed to work on. But it is hard to feel like a real hero when he’s considered C-list on the justice league and D-list as a civilian. “Don’t fuck with me when I’m upset john.”

Stewart chuckled low and hardy. “ _You’re making yourself upset, Josie is just one person, and she doesn’t like costumed heroes on a whole_.”  
  
He _was_ getting worked up over nothing, practically emitting a low hum. “ _Well you can add her to the growing list of women who are disappointed with me.”_ Hopefully john bites the bait and he can finally talk about his pitiful lady troubles without looking too much like a needy sap.  
  
_“More trouble with Lynn, is she still blaming you for everything wrong in the world?”_ The green lantern seemed to realize Jeff needed to talk about himself for a bit.

He plopped down into an armchair opposite to guest. _“Yes, but she isn’t being irrational this time, I think she has a valid point about the girls wanting to be heroes because of me.”_ Putting his face in his hands, letting out an exhausted sigh. _“She walked in on Jenny, trying on a superhero costume she designed herself, she just turned thirteen john!”_  
  
_“Those girls want to be heroes because one of them can cause a seismic event with the stomp of her feet and the other can literally turn into lightning with the snap of her fingers, not just because their dad is black lightning.”_ He has a point, Jeff knows this, but If Josephine Macdonald could go so many years leading a normal costume free life while being a meta-human then so can Jenny and Nissa.  
  
John’s ring made a buzzing noise and started glowing, damn there was like a million green lanterns, why does it seem like those little blue bastards on Oa always need _his_ best friend. John looked at his ring and sighed exasperatedly. _“Look Jeff, we’re not going to be done dealing with all this, definitely not tonight.”_ He gestured to the messy apartment and Jeff’s messy life in general. _“But keep in mind that she fell in love with and married a guy with electricity coursing through his veins. If she didn’t think that oh maybe your future kids would be abnormal to say the least then it’s more her fault than yours.”_  
  
Black lightning flashed a very white electric smile. Guy time was exactly what he needed, someone to be entirely on his side for once. His mother and sisters sure weren’t, divorce is always the guys fault in their book. _“Where were you during my divorce proceedings? I was being slaughtered emotionally and financially.”_  
  
_“ Heh, You were the dumb ass who married a lawyer.”_  
  
  
  
  
  ** _Lynn Stewart_**

* * *

 

 

  
Karen felt a little silly and ironic walking into a psychiatrist’s office wearing what amounted to a form fitting stylish bee suit. She was by no means ashamed of being a vigilante or her well made, practical costume but she did feel intimidated talking to Dr. Joan Leland, the Gotham best selling writer and renowned psychiatrist who coined the saying _“All costumed heroes are all a bad day away from ending up in Arkham.”_  
  
That saying always sent chills down Karen’s spine, to think one of us could wind up in that place. To think one of us could end up being the next two-face or joker just because we had a bad day. As much as that thought scares Karen she needed to confirm whether Joan would aid their cause, these young heroes have a lot of issues they need to work out before we let them loose on the world. _“Good evening……may I speak to Doctor Joan Leland?”_  
  
The young secretary turned her focus from what she was doing on the desktop computer to Karen, her wide eyed expression and stuttered speech told Karen her worries were valid. She seemed to be the weirdest person to enter this psychiatrist’s office. _“Umm….ah, it’s a few minutes from closing time but if you’d like to make an appointment for tomorrow Dr. Leland would be very appreciative. Or is this an emergency type situation--_  
  
_“Zoanne sweetheart, she is a friend not a client, go prepare a pot of tea.”_ Dr. Leland walked over to Karen and smiled at her, it was an unsettling smile that was paired with beautiful all knowing eyes. Her eyes said that she knew exactly who Karen was, why she was here and that she held all the power in the room. “ _Zoanne is an intern, usually very tactfully when dealing with clients but I guess she still isn’t used to supers, like you or I.”_  
  
_“ Of course it’s no problem.”_  
  
 “I assume green Denzel sent you here to get a response to his offer.”  
  
Karen had to fight off the strong urge to look down at her feet and mumble. Even though she towered over the petite older woman, she felt like a little girl asking her mother for some treat she didn’t deserve _. “Well yes, you said you wanted some time to think about it and we would really need some one of your caliber to--_  
  
“The answer is yes.”  
  
“WH…What...”  
  
_“The answer is yes dear, does that head gear hinder your hearing_?”  Joan wasn’t even paying attention to the tall black and yellow clad girl anymore; she just walked into her office and began riffling through a filling cabinet.  _“I’ve even prepared dossiers on ten candidates that meet the program’s requirement of **young, gifted and black**_.” She sang the ending.  How sweet, Karen thought.  
  
_“Thank you so much!”_ If Karen could have jumped for joy without looking like an oversize ten year old she would. She grabbed Dr. Leland’s hand and shook it vigorously.  
  
Dr. Leland smiled once again. It was much less chilling this time. But her eyes still seemed far too analytical and piercing. _“Who wouldn’t want to get in the minds of some impressionable powerful young people?”_  
  
Bumblebee raised her eye brows, silently questioning her suspicious phrasing of those words. _“I should go, work is never done.”_  
  
_“Oh no you can’t leave just yet.”_  
  
“Why not?” She chuckled awkwardly, what more does she want, she thought nervously.  
  
_“The tea is ready and we haven’t discussed that separation of yours or was it an **engagement cancelation**_?  
  
The normally unflappable vigilante frozen in place, only her lips moved, “ _How did you know!”_  
  
_“Whatever it is, it’s written all over you face and is really affecting your confidence sweetheart.”_

Zoanne walked through the door, passed the stunned hero and placed a tray with what seems to be Darjeeling tea, with lemon and honey on the Doctor’s desk.

 _“Sit down darling, take a cup of tea and try not to spill too much.”_  That smirk could be felt all the way in metropolis.

**Dr. Joan Leland                                                                                                                  Zoanne Wilkins**

                                                                                                  

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
Jefferson stood there flabbergasted, this could not be happening again. Things were going so well, does this mean three consecutive failed relationships? A young divorce, followed by dating a ~~crazy~~ **_eccentric_** rich Mariah Carey wannabe who made him **_royally_** miserable and now he is being dumped by an intelligent gorgeous **_normal_** woman.  
  
  
_“Jefferson, I think we are just incompatible, in the sense we want different things from a relationship. You are a sweet **kind** man but I’m looking for someone a little more serious.” _  Shondra Kinsolving was picking her words carefully, words that weren’t harsh but left little room for him to interject and defend himself.

  
Oh in a normal situation he would definitely interject but for a while he has been thinking about how he feels so undeserving of her. He was a light hearted man that liked simple things. He thinks a perfect date is a romantic comedy marathon, with lots of junk food while wearing pajamas. Shondra was a museum curator, who is used to fine dining, dating rich socialites and watching depressing foreign movies.

  
He got up from the table, walked over to her side and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “ _It was a blast shondra, you really were too good to be true.”_

  
  
“ _Jeff_ ” Her voice was soft and apologetic but he just kept on walking.  
  
  
  
**Shondra Kinsolving**  
  


* * *

 

John stood at the bed side of Isaiah Crockett; Dr. Beth Chapel was doing the final tests to see if he is ready to leave the sick ward at United’s Base which was located on a privately owned cay in the Caribbean. The moment Isaiah was shot john was soaring over jump city, heading to central city to play ball with Mal and Gavin, a little down time before he was called off planet again.  
  
 He happened to be flying low enough to see a squad of police officers opening fire on a young meta-human engulf in flames, exiting a burning house. He descended as quickly as he could to see if he could help the cops take him down but they _weren’t_ the ones that needed help.

Hot spot a new young hero he had heard of but never met in person was just trying to get the people out of the burning house. But because hot spot was in his fire state to protect himself against the flames they just started firing at him. He didn’t attack or engage them but they just kept firing.

  
When he depowered to show that he meant no harm, he was shot twice in the chest. John was filled with anger, fear and confusion. “He was powering down! He was powering down!

  
He acted fast and flew Isaiah’s as quickly as he could to Dr. Elizabeth “ _**Dr. Midnigh** **t**_ ’ Chapel, resident superhero doctor.

It still keeps john up at night thinking about what would have happened if he hadn’t been there or if this had ever happened to any other black heroes. Jump City’s cops were used to interacting with heroes, they wouldn’t just fire on a meta-human without cause, heck knowing that city he could have been a teen titan.  Even when he depowered, he appeared completely human and defenseless and they _kept_ shooting. Why else, other than the fact he’s black.  
  
He was pulled out of his thoughts by Dr. Chapel exiting the room and taking  him aside.  
  
“How is he?”  
  
“Physically he’s fine, but mentally he hasn’t fully recovered. I’m not a psychologist but I know trauma when I see it.”

“How do you know then?”  
  
“His powers are connected to his mental state.”  
  
“ So…”  
  
“I have to keep a fire extinguisher handy or he burns down my hospital.”

  
  
  
**Elizabeth Chapel**  
  
  
 

* * *

 

Doctor Chapel stepped out of the sick ward and gave john time to catch up with Isaiah. He had made it a habit of visiting Isaiah while the kid was recovering. It wasn’t like his family could make trips to the Caribbean every week and they couldn’t leave Isaiah in a normal hospital, not when he’s a hazard to everyone when angry, in pain or frustrated. “Stop looking at me like that.”  
  
“What do you mean.”  
  
  
“Looking at me like you pity me, like I’m in a coffin or something.”

Heroes are not used to being victims, John should knows this. “I’m sorry.”  
  
  
“For what, you didn’t shoot me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be edited Later. I apologize for spelling mistakes, my beta is busy.


	3. Issue Three (Bad Teacher)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Students meet their mentors.

 

This was it, this was the big day. This was the day of truth. 

  
  
John Stewart stood before nine candidates for his new superhero school? Superhero youth club…no not quite, maybe it will more like an official superhero team, like the teen titans or young justice but with a lot more mentorship and guidance. It wasn’t going to be easy turning these amateur immature solo heroes into a real functioning unit but nothing easy was ever lasting or strong and that was what he was aiming for.

 Getting the kids to join or at least come to orientation was a lot easier than he thought it was going to be. Most of them were just playing this superhero thing by ear and wanted direction, but there was none. And the rest were desperate to make a name for themselves in the superhero community, by the rest he meant _Wally West and Jakeem Williams_ who were far too arrogant and most likely couldn’t back up that bravado with any substance.

Bumble bee and Black lightning did the recruitment for the protégés, not just because they had more time on their hands than John but because they were better at handling children and _teenagers_. John didn’t hate children but he most definitely did not want to be a father any time soon. He was getting up there in years but still could not see a future where he was retired with a wife and children. Heck, that’s why he and Mari lasted so long, she was way too busy being a jet setting supermodel and part time hero, to ever consider being a mother. Having to extensively deal with children was probably why she passed on being a **_United_** mentor.

His hang-ups about being a father aside, it felt good to give back and it felt even better knowing he was shaping the next generation of black superheroes. He was so preoccupied with his own thoughts he didn’t notice bumblebee and lightning were almost done with their welcome speech.

  
  
_“We have so much planned for the future of this team. And when we are finished, we will leave it to you, our success stories to continue the tradition of guiding the heroes to come.”_ Oh poor Karen, She must have worked really hard on this speech, too bad it was wasted on this bunch of ingrates. Every one of the little buggers had already lost interest in Karen’s speech and either began wondering around the room or making goo goo eyes at each other. By now only Jennifer, Jeff’s baby girl seemed fully engaged. She was staring at Karen, eye wide with amazement and wonder.  
  
Lightning took the mic from Karen, giving her thumbs up; she really did try her best. Maybe he would have a better chance at getting and keeping the attention of the youth, considering he was a high school principal and a giant man child. Jeff took a deep breath and cleared this throat loudly into the microphone; everyone jumped out of their seats and gave him their full attention. Virgil stopped awkwardly spitting tired lines at Raquel and Raquel stopped giggling at them, Jakeem woke up from his nap, Wally and Anissa stopped texting, and Lashawna looked at up at the podium and not at her feet. Wow, a Christmas miracle and it was just July. _“That’s much better, now I won’t continue to bore you any longer, who has questions?”_  
  
Jakeem’s hand shot up in a hurry, If John remembers anything from his past encounters with J.J thunder, it was that this was not going to be a well thought out question. _“So, if I get what you’re saying this is some kind of discount teen titans, come on do y’all need another team of teenager superheroes?”_

  
  
Of course, what else did he expect?

  
  
_“Then by your reasoning Jakeem the justice League is an discount justice Society of America, First lesson, just because something predates the other doesn’t mean it’s more real or better.”_ Way to make an entrance David, the former **_batwing_** entered the hall with Celia Windward, better known as the illustrious **_Jet_** , floating above him in all her elegant glory.

“ _luk pon you_.” Jet floated down right in front of Jakeem, but didn’t quite land. “Mi si you love chat and nuh kno nutin.”  
  
There was a pause, Jakeem screwed up his face in confusion and pointed a finger directly in Jet’s face. A disrespectful gesture in any culture but especially disrespectful when done by a child to a grown Jamaican woman. _“Everyone heard that right? Because I’m like ninety percent sure that wasn’t English.”_

  
  
The other protégés immediately started ‘Ooo’ing in unison, as if they had been practicing.

 

 _“Mi beat pickney fi less, suh watch yo mowt.”_ Jet countered, sending the little scamp a glare.  
  
  
The young rascal glared back with just as much intensity _“Was that a threat? I didn’t understand a word she said but I know a threat when I hear one.”_   Before Jakeem could even think about making a daring step forward

Bumble bee quickly flew down from the podium and stepped between Jet and jakeem, placing her arms around Celia’s shoulders giving her an awkward mid air hug. _“Celia I missed you so much! You look terrific as always.”_

John smiled from the other side of the room, if Karen hadn’t defused the situation Celia might have ended up in a tousle or at least a heated argument with a fourteen year old. For a world renowned global guardian and superhero diplomat, she sure had a short temper.

Karen led Celia down one of the many hall exits, yelling something about introducing her to Dr. Chapel _, “Celia we don’t fight kids here.”_  
  
Celia looked at her strangely, as if she said she had two heads and a tail _. “Wat, not even the renking one dem?”_  
  
_“Nope, never.”_ Bumble bee giggled at her brilliant but culturally challenged friend.  
  
The older hero looked puzzled and genuinely curious as if this was a huge life changing revelation. “ _Mi nuh understand, how mi suppost to teach dem how to fite if mi caan’t beat dem?”_  
  
Bumble bee thought long and hard for a minute before truly processing what Celia meant. She replied. _“Oh sparing? Hitting during sparing is okay, I mean if it’s with restraint and for lesson purposes its fine hon.”_

 _“Then mi wan teach dat instead.”_ Celia said cheerfully and clutching the arm of her frightened Karen beecher.  
  
_“Teach what?”_ Karen questioned.  
  
_“Beatin’ Class.”_

 _“Sparing!”_  
  
_“dat too baby, dat too.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave Celia a strong Jamaican accent because there aren't enough Jamaican superheros


	4. Issue Four (Heroes Unite!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're finally going on a mission.

**Later that night**  
  
  
Orientation was over so everyone moved into the lounging room for a movie and some snacks. It was lightning’s idea, he mentioned that kids relaxed when they weren’t forced to interact and if they did interact they had something common to talk about, _the movie_.   They were all seated in two medium sized couches, arms and legs all pressed to each other. Those who didn’t want to be pushed up against some strangers sat on the floor at the foot of the couches. With the exception of Isaiah who sat in a small arm chair, distancing himself from the crowd.  
  
David Zavimbe was also missing, maybe getting started on ‘lesson plans’, the man was a bit of a workaholic, even John Stewart king of having and flawlessly maintaining three jobs, as a hot shot architect, green lantern and justice leaguer made time for fun and mindless entertainment.  
  
  
The remote sat on the coffee table, designated neutral territory until they can all decide on a movie or until majority rules.  
  
_“Let’s watch Zootopia,”_ Jennifer shouted above the noise of the arguing crowd _, “Dad and I haven’t seen that one yet and we’ve seen all Disney movies.”_  
  
“ _I second that motion!”_ Lightning said high fiving his youngest daughter on his right and playfully nudging his oldest daughter on the left of him. _“That’s four for zootopia, a one for boring 1950s lesbian movie.”  
_  
The usually confident and slightly abrasive girl just sank deeper into her seat seemingly trying not to appear hurt; John, who was right next to Anissa put his arms around her shoulders and tugged her close. He knew this was still a problem with Jeff and his eldest daughter but he didn’t know Jeff made immature snide comments like that. John gave him a disapproving stare down. _“I’m all for Carol, Catte blanchett is just amazing in everything she does._ ” he said in support.

Lightning saw the disapproving glance but did little to acknowledge it or his daughter’s hurt feelings. He was an asshole when he wanted to be. John did not want to make a big deal about this now and further embarrass Nissa but he was going to talk to Jeff about this, _soon_.

Wally sped over to coffee table and snatched the remote using his super speed, _“Yoink!”_ before anyone else realized what had happened he crossed the room and stood directly in front of the television. “No Disney movie, no depressing movie, lets watch Fright Night!”

“What do you know about Fright Night kid?” John shouted out, heckling the teenager. “You weren’t even alive when there was VHS.”  
  
Before Wally could finish pointing out he meant the 2011 remake, Virgil zapped the remote out of his hands and magnetized it pulling it to himself. “I seconded the horror movie idea.” He winked at Raquel. “If you get scared Rocket I’ll keep you safe.”  
  
Raquel burst out into laughter, “In your dreams _Hawkins_ , I love scary movies!”  
  
“ _I hate scary movies_.” Lashawn whispered softly, so softy only Jackson and Isaiah heard her, both were not very big talkers so they became proficient listeners. Jackson bent down to the younger girl sitting between his legs and whispered something into her ears; it must have been something reassuring because she later smiled.

The room was abuzz with noise and excitement, a movie was unofficially selected, Jennifer, Jakeem and Virgil were having an electro-magnet popcorn fight, Which john would have objected to if it left any mess but the buttery treat always wound up in someone’s hair and not on his clean floors.  
  
Celia, Karen and Beth all were seated on the floor, carrying on a seemly riveting conversation, everyone else was soundlessly watching the 1980s thriller with hopes of making it a double feature with the remake, all was well until---  
  
  
  
**CODE RED!  CODE RED! S CLASS MISSION IN PROGRESS**  
  
  
  
Every one jolted out of their seats and instinctively formed fighting stances. The room glowed with flashing red lights and there was a blaring alarm repeating on a cycle. The senior members of the team ran in the direction of the hall, well lightning ran, bumble bee, jet and green lantern flew there. All the kids ran behind them feeling eager and anxious at the same time.  
  
“Jezebel Jet has been kidnapped,” David Zavimbe stood on the platform and pointed to a huge screen that displayed the picture of a beautiful dark skin woman with long red hair. She wore a length purple gown with a slit coming up the front that showed off her long luscious legs. “She was last seen at a gala in Gotham.”  
  
  
  
“Who did it?” Black lightning looked distraught to say the least, which is expected when you wish harm on you evil ex daily and it comes true and you feel responsible some how. “She has a lot of enemies but she is always cautious!”  
  
David zavimbe typed some information into the large criminal database directly behind him before he answered. “From the looks of the footage captured on the surveillance camera around the Gotham City Hall, I would say they were probably league of assassins, they were definitely not amateurs.”  
  
“How did ‘they’ do it, I know Jezebel and she doesn’t make a move without being surrounded her guards at all times?” Karen asked.  
  
“Yes, two figures, possibly a male and a female, shot Ms. Jet with a blow dart while she was getting some fresh air alone in the gardens, then they picked up her body and got away in a helicopter.”  
  
“What is the motive?” Virgil asked from below the platform, the adults turned around, just realizing the kids were watching. “um..If you know any, I mean from such little data.”

  
Jakeem rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in frustration, “They are called the league of assassins genius, they are going to kill her!”  
  
Anissa elbowed him in the side for his crude tone. “Idiot if they wanted to kill her she’d be dead, that blow dart could have been filled with poison or they could have sniped her and left her body there but they chose to take her.”  
  
“Anissa is right, they could want ransom, since she is most likely wealthy.” Raquel agreed. “Who exactly are on this long list of enemies?”  
  
“If it’s a ransom where is the letter? Where is the video of her tied up or something? They aren’t demanding money.” Wally piped up, suddenly.  
  
The more experienced members of the team were impressed with their reasoning and deductions. John especially was enjoying the dialogue they were opening up. He decided to give them more fuel for their fire, while David, bumble bee and Celia readied the Jet for departure. _“Jezebel is the ruling monarch of a small African nation by the name of ‘Rumandawli’, she is best known for being a super model, philanthropist and socialite. She has ties to very dangerous people, having dated people like Bruce Wayne, Lady Marabunta, Ben Turner and Queen Bee of Bialya. Ruling out playboy Bruce Wayne, we can say going further would mean fighting three (S) class villains who might have kidnapped her but we’re not sure who, not to mention goons from the league of assassins."  
  
  
_ “ _Why does this lady’s vagina attract so much evil?”_ Jakeem shouted out, truly perturbed with the state of Jezebel jet’s love life.

Wally fist bumped him, snorting _“I say we go knocking on the doors of every one of those scumbags and see who has an extra house guest.”_ He sped around the room punching air.  
  
  
“ _I HAVE A BETTER IDEA!”_ Lightning shouted over the crowd, losing his patience. “I know jezebel, _personally_.”  
  
_  
“You fell into her evil vagina too? I mean I wouldn’t say 'no' either.”_ Wally joked and Jakeem’s sides we positively splitting.  
  
  
The senior officers glared at Wally and Jakeem, silently reprimanding them, lightning cleared his throat and began again. _“As I was saying, last I heard from Jez, she was saying something about Queen Bee being extra nasty to her during UN meetings, threatening to kill her if she ever spilt her secrets, Jez of course wrote it off as her being obsessed with her because they were in an on and off again love affair for years before it ended **badly** to say the least.  It's best to enter bialya covertly, considering doing otherwise would count as an international incident.”  
  
  
                                                                                                               
  
  
“ Great! I say we suit up and head out, to the bialyan borders!”_ Jennifer squeeled running towards the exits. _“I call jet shot gun!”_  
  
  
Black lightning grabbed his daughter by her waist and threw her over his shoulders. _“Where do you think you are going?”  
  
  
“I thought we were here to learn to be heroes!” Jenny_ tried to turn into lightning and break free from his grasp but her father’s grip was too strong. Jefferson held her in place, for everyone in the room to see, she felt humiliated. _“Let me go dad!”_  
  
  
John stepped forward, taking command of the situation _. “Virgil, Raquel, Anissa and Wally meet David and Karen by the hanger for further mission briefings, apparel and gear.”  
  
_  
Jennifer beat her fist against her father’s back. “ _Why can’t I go too, Nissa gets to gooo!”  
_  
  
“ Jakeem _, Lashawn and Jennifer are much too young to go on an S class mission.”_ John explained

  
  
_“What about us?”_ Isaiah pointed at himself and Jackson _. “ **We** are old enough.”_

  
John walked over to Isaiah, taking him aside and putting his hand on his shoulder, “Yes you are but you’re not in the right mental state for a mission.”  
  
  
“You don’t know anything about me or my mental state!” Isaiah respondly furious, John’s sleeve caught fire as Isaiah pulled out of his grip and stormed off into the opposite direction. " _And if you touch me again, i'm frying you_."

 


	5. Issue Five (The good doctor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaiah has a therapy session with doctor Leland.

**MEANWHILE AT THE HALL OF JUST------OOPS**

 

 _“Would you like some water Isaiah? You look a bit **overheated**.”_  Quipped Dr. Leland offering the scowling teen a glass of ice water poured from pitcher on the coffee table between them.   
  
Isaiah rolled his eyes and folded his arms defensively. _“Ha ha real funny.”_  He responded in a dry sarcastic tone. Soon after his first response his eye’s scanned the room eyes before fixing on the window, the doctor made a mental note of his defensive body language and the hints of escapism.

Bumble bee must have decorated the small yet delightfully feminine therapy room. She seemed the delicate type.  Every vase or porcelain tea cup was placed on doily; there were potted ferns and lilies all about the place and little figurines she’s only ever seen in an elderly black woman’s home.  
  
Dr. Leland let out a controlled chuckle bringing her hand to her mouth to hide her playful smile _“Bad, pun aside we’ve been sitting here for thirty silent minutes, you can’t blame me resorting to cheap tactics to get you to talk.”  
_  
The young hero leaned forward in his chair, placing his hand in a prayer motion _. “So we both agree this is a waste of time, how about we end this session early and you just tell Green lantern I’m 'fit' for missions.”_ His copper eyes were mischievous almost daring her to get frustrated or even angry with him.  
  
The therapist’s smile widen, her eyes glinted, and she leaned forward to meet the hot shot vigilante, _“You can pretend to be uncooperative all you want but we both know you want to be_ _here and you want to be a part of all this.”_  
  
He leaned back into his chair befuddled. His facial expression screamed ‘she doesn’t know anything about me. None of them have any idea how I feel yet they all think they know what is best for me’.  
  
_“What do you know?!”_ He shouted a little louder than he obviously wanted to.  Almost immediately he took several deep breaths trying to calm himself down, he didn’t want to let her know how worked up her ‘stupid know it all smirk and words’ made him.  
  
There were clients that need patience, to be allowed to talk when they were at ease and comfortable and then there were clients that need to be pushed. If she waited for Isaiah to open up she’s be an old gray woman by then, so the classic pushing, prodding and poking method was clearly her only option. _“Well, if you hate everyone here and want to leave so badly, why haven’t you left?”  
  
_ Taking a few deep breaths did some good. Brash guarded persona melted away to reveal a somber boy. _“First of all I don’t hate everyone. Green lantern brought me here. He saved my life okay. I can’t just leave without repaying him.”_  
  
Tone and aura was everything to the ‘poke the bear’ method, she was choosing to sound sly and inquisitive to get him riled up again. _“So staying here is all about repaying green lantern? Acting this way, threatening to ‘fry’ him isn’t very appreciative.”_  
  
_“I’m trying okay? But what about him? He spends every minute hovering over me like I’m a bird with a broken wing.”_ His statement didn’t seem far off, the lantern seem to be someone who gets heavily dedicated to a cause, it’s a bit of a problem when your cause is a person who doesn’t want to be a cause.  
  
She replied simply and truthfully _“He cares about you, your parents care about you. They just want to make sure you have help working through your trauma.”  
  
_  
 That triggered him for sure, he flew out of his seat and exclaimed “ _You don’t think I know but why can’t people just believe me when I say I don’t have trauma!”  
  
  
_ There was a beat of silence, even being a therapist didn't prepare a sistah to handle being shouted at by a child and not _retaliating in the least_. Hot spot checked himself the moment he saw the very familiar glare of  black woman who has been disrespected by a child. Superpowered or not he could never get away with shouting at his mother or aunties like this.  _  
  
_  
_“Is that true Isaiah, Can look me in eyes and tell me you don't feel anything from the incident?”_ She asked in a genuine gentle manner.  
  
  
 Dr. Leland had mastered listening and thinking at the same time, a skill few people had. ‘People diagnosing others without any kind of experience can become infuriating. Everyone believes they have the makings of a good psychologist. Sometimes if they just listened to the person they would know where the problem lies. Isaiah had had enough of people telling him how to feel’.  
  
  
He ranted and raved about how ‘different’ everyone around him was acting since the incident. _“I’m not depressed, no need to hide the cutlery mom, I’m not trying to end it all because I was shot at!”_    
  
  
_“Just because you’re not depressed doesn’t mean you’re fine, your anger has been off the charts lately from what Dr. Chapel has told me.”_ The second she was finished talking the room became heated and uncomfortable. She felt like she was seated in the world's biggest furnace. The doctor tried not to let the fear of being burnt alive show, it seemed to be working as Hot spot continued his enraged yelling.  
  
  
Hyperventilating did not stop him from propelling his words and feelings at her like fireballs during battle _“Are you saying I don’t have a right to be angry? I was shot! I was shot while trying to save people from a burning building! They let a kid die in the fire just so they could take down the big scary black guy. I’m angry and I have every right to be, they followed me and tried to execute me while I was helping people…………_  
  
  
_I feel like a huge volcano......about to erupt and half the time I can’t control it...............depowering is becoming harder and harder every day........ ”_  
  
  
The boy stood there above a petite and fragile Dr. Leland, fuming and literally emitting smoking and steaming. His breath was rapid and his already dark complexion got unnaturally pitch black. His skin started to crack and chip like charcoal placed on an open fire.   

  
  
_“Isaiah I can help you if you let me.”_ Her voice was sincere and tranquil.

  
  
The tear that rolled out of his eye evaporated when it touched his cheek.  His voice tone was soft and defeated. _“Please help me”_

 

_ _

 

 

 

 

**After Hotspot’s Session**

_"Jackson darling, can you cool down the room for me.”_  While Dr. Leland straightened up the therapy room for her next session aqualad cooled down the water particles in the air with ease. 

  
Jackson Hyde was the definition of a therapist’s favorite patient, a willing, cooperative open minded tea lover. She just knows their future sessions will be productive. _“No problem doc, is there anything else you need?”  
_  
_“its alright Jackson, take a seat.”_ She took her own advice, pouring him a tea cup and pushing a jar of honey and a spoon towards him. _“Are you ready to talk about why you ran away from home?”_  
  
  
  _“ ….Yes.”_

 

_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next few chapters is all about the mission at hand. I Promise. This chapter was my way of avoiding writing action scenes as along as possible.


	6. Issue Six (Shitty Action Movie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last we saw our heroes they were heading on a mission, Raquel Ervin (rocket), Virgil Hawkins(Static), Wally West (Kidflash), Anissa Pierce (Thunder) are Setting out on a mission to rescue Jezebel Jet from her supervillain girlfriend. Will things go as planned?

 

 The small African nation of Rumandawli was said to be incredibly humid and hot during the day but at night, particularly in the desert it was freezing cold. None of the members of team United had ever visited the country before and are not planning to ever again.

Wally zipped out of the Jet to meet Anissa, practically appariting right beside her. “I’m guessing that this place is so damn cold because jezebel isn’t here.”  
The surprised girl almost jumped out of her deep brown skin at his sudden appearance. “How do you figure that kidflash?” She inquired, more than a little peeved at him for frightening her.

“She’s so hot I bet she’s the country’s natural source of heat.” He quipped wiggling his eye brows suggestively at her. “Standing next to you, I’m feeling warmer already.”

Holding back a giggle Thunder made a show of rolling her eyes all the way back in her head. “You’re so fucking corny kid.”

 

                                                                                    ________________________

 

A cold breeze blew coarse sand against everyone’s skin, it would have been worse if everyone worn their own poorly made costumes. Instead they were dressed in well insulated black stealth suits designed for the cold temperature and wore goggles to protect their eyes from the strong winds and the sand that it carried. They looked ready but were they?

Raquel Ervin took a deep breath and departed the United Jet which landed in the Rumandawli desert a few miles from the Bialyan borders. Everyone appeared so confident and sure of themselves. She was the only one waiting around for directions and orders while everyone else just knew their place.

Anissa and Wally were elated, the girl was diligently stretching her muscles which had fallen asleep on the long ride over here and the boy was excitedly running in place to increase his blood circulation. Every once in a while Wally tells a joke just to see Anissa smile, it’s a pity he has no chance with her.

The immature speedster sped around the heroine, making an incessant beeping noise and sticking out his tongue mimicking the infamous road runner. “Hey, I’m a speedster in the desert. I had to do this one.”

With hands firmly planted on her hips, thunder shook the ground a tad, knocking the blue eyed boy on his flat butt. “Well if you don’t stop now, call me Wile E. coyote because I will drop a boulder on your ass.” Raquel could see Anissa wanted to laugh but preferred to remain professional. After all this is a stealth mission and doing retro cartoon impressions was not exactly stealthy.

 

                                                                                       _______________________

 

Virgil stayed seated in the Jet, speed reading the mission info that David Zavimbe was feeding them via United’s interconnected computer systems. He’d be a great leader someday, Raquel thought, a clown when you needed one but a real commander when the situation calls for it.

Maybe this team could succeed but it’s much too early to see any real obstacles. She’d never been on a team before or even been scouted or mentored by any of the brand named superheroes like Wally or Virgil has. The survival of this team meant more to her than to the others. She lacked options. Those big shot heroes probably looked into her history, well _her private life_ and knew they didn’t want a girl like her representing them.

“Fuck the Justice League, fuck the Teen Titans, I’ve got united.” She murmured to herself. Trying very hard to drive away the doubts she was having.

“Hey Rocket, fly ahead and check out the closest base where Queen Bee could be keeping Jezebel.” Virgil orders as he exited the Jet and activated its stealth mode. The jet disappeared into the dark sandy background. “I sent the coordinates to your com-link.”

“Got you Static.” She ascended into the air.  
  
“Applying cameo stealth mode and I’m off.” She disappeared into the skyscape. The super heroine became undistinguishable from the clouds and wisps’ of wind carrying grains of sand. She picked up speed and launched herself into the air like…well a rocket.

“Remember to fly low, stay camouflaged and do not engage the Biyalyan armed forces unless absolute necessary.” Virgil continued spouting safety measures into the communication device. “Kid flash & Thunder will scout base designated ‘B’ and while I do ‘C’…..”

Her Co-leader was now just reiterating what had already been said by Bumble Bee and David during their briefing. It felt patronizing. “I got it static. If I see any sign of Jezebel I’ll radio my coordinates and wait for ya’ll.” Her reply was laced with obvious annoyance.

The Dakota native knew he had vexed the girl one way or the other, she rarely took that tone with him unless so. She hadn’t been her normal lighthearted self since they started the mission. He walked a few feet away from Wally and Nissa, to get some privacy. He whispered timidly into the communicator, “You’re okay right Rocket? I mean if anything was wrong you’d tell me right?”

“Yeah.” There as a soft somber sigh on Rocket’s end of the transmission, “Just trying to get into the swing of things but I’ll be fine…promise.”

“You sure?” he asked, feeling a mixture of curiosity and concern. They have known each other for a few months now and were getting pretty familiar but Virgil always had this feeling that Raquel was keeping something from him or was a lot more complicated than she let on. One minute she’s your average girl next door who just wants to have fun and the next she’d deep in thought and distancing herself.

“Chill Hawkins, I’m fine,” Rocket could barely be heard as she sped up, soaring through the sky just over Biyalya. The air whizzed through her short cropped hair, curved around her face but could barely permeate the layer of her stealth suit. “God I love it up here.”  
  
  
  


He couldn’t see her anymore, but he knew how tranquil she got when she was soaring through the air like that. Virgil chuckled into the communicator without meaning to. “It’s where you belong……just take care okay?”

“Worry less about me babes and more about the Miss-

—AHHHHHHH!!!!”

There was a loud anguished scream. Rocket was in immense pain. He could hear every shriek she bellowed.

Fear and panic washed over Virgil.  
  
  
He shouted into the communicator repeatedly. “Rocket what happen!!!!???”

He heard a large thud, like a body falling to the ground, hard. There were sounds of footsteps crowding around the communicator.

Then there was a dead silence on Rocket’s end of the transmission. He was covered in goose bumps and cold sweat.

“ROCKET ANSWER ME!!!!” he pleaded.

Then there was just static.


	7. Issue Seven (How I met my supervillain)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last we saw our heroes, rocket was captured.

 

Rocket woke up.  
  
Her eyes opened and the light stung her, the pain was so excruciating that she let out a loud hiss. It took over a minute for her eyes to adjust to the bright light and finally she could see where she was. The young girl still squinted but she could make out her surroundings. If she has been captured and taken, why wasn’t she in a cell?  
  
Instead of lying in a cold Bialyan jail cell, she was slumping in a chair around a dining table. The room was large, beautifully furnished and decorated with expensive African fixtures. It felt like a palace, a place fit for a King or **_Queen Bee_**. It was not a stretch to say she was being detained by Queen Bee herself and was now in her castle.  
  
The memories of the mission and her capture came flooding back to her. The mission was to recover Jezebel Jet. Who was kidnapped by the league of assassins, who were working with Queen Bee of Bialya. She was ordered to scout ahead by air, then she remembers feeling pain and falling to the earth and nothing else. A massive migraine attacked her, as she went to clasp her forehead she realized her hands were cuffed, so were her legs. This revelation startled the heroine.  The excruciating pain of her sensitive eyes and her pounding headache distracted her from noticing her state of dress.  
  
Her state of dress was that of an actual dress. She wore a gown, made of a fabric she had never felt on her skin before. The possibly Egyptian cotton, dyed midnight blue evening dress was draped over her body, loosely flowing around her legs but tightly tucked around her bust and waist.  She was not wearing her stealth suit.  Why wasn’t she wearing her stealth suit?  Immediately she began to struggle against the hand and foot bindings.  
  
Repeatedly she knocked her handcuff against the sturdy wooden dining table. One strong slam of her metal handcuffs against the table and a jolt of electricity flowed through her body. Every cell in her body felt enflamed. This was the pain she felt before she fell out the sky. She seized in her chair, wailing just to keep from biting off her own tongue.  The pain was agonizing. The pain was short lived, if not Raquel was certain she would have died.  
  
“Please refrain from trying to escape child, I do not want to kill you,” The sole voice in the large quiet room troubled the anxiety ridden captive. She turned her head so fast that she knew she’d feel some soreness in the morning, if she survived the night that is. Queen Bee stood at the end of the table in all her menacing glory, and spoke in a soft tone. “Jezebel should not have dragged children into our affairs.”   
  
“Affairs!” Rocket snarled at her. “You kidnapped a country’s monarch, a respected foreign dignitary in plain view of a Gala filled with wealthy socialites and you expect no consequences?”  
  
Queen Bee laughed loudly and zealously, walking closer to Rocket’s end of the table, she remarked. “Country’s monarch, is one thing, that is merely fact but respected foreign dignitary is a bit farfetched don’t you think? Respected by whom? At most Jez is a **_thot_** with too much power and money.”  
  
Raquel tried to straighten her posture. The electrocution episode had caused her to end up positioned awkwardly and uncomfortable in her chair. Her whole appearance was a mess, there was drool running down her chin and tears in her eyes. Mascara and lipstick _she did not apply_ were probably smudged and smeared all over her face. “People’s opinion of her does not change the fact she is important and you abducted her!”  Rocket lectured, earnestly.  
  
The villainous Monarch stalked towards the bound heroine. Rocket would be lying if she said was not afraid. Her heart was beating rapidly. Queen Bee had all the power in this situation. There was no sign of Jezebel anywhere. She possessed an injured, imprisoned, superhero illegally in her country, which gives her the authority to do whatever she sees fit.  Every step Bee took closer to Rocket filled her with anxiousness. When she finally arrived in front of the American she whispered slyly as if she was telling a scandalous secret.  “Kidnap is such a strong word. I prefer to say I arranged transport for my Lover, albeit reluctantly.”  
  
The confined teen huffed and rolled her eyes. “Lover? I heard you two had a messy break up a while back.”  
  
“ ** _Break up_**? Blasphemy! We’re merely having a lover’s spat, as you Americans say ‘we were on a break,’” The Queen replied a little too quickly and sharply, proving she was obviously downplaying the split.  
  
Before Rocket could take another jab at the relationship that the villainess seemed to be quite sensitive about, the woman removed a silk handkerchief from her bosom, took her face in her hands and started wiping away the tears and drool from the heroine’s face. Rocket felt like a child being preened by her auntie, it was humiliating for a powerful superhero such as herself to be reduced to a crying drooling child that need to be cleaned up after.  
  
Finishing mopping up the fluid and partially removing the makeup, the Queen verbally chided her “Look how you’ve ruined the hard work my ladies in waiting have done, tsk tsk.”  
  
Dragging her face away from the hands of her captor, Rocket raged “Speaking of which, why am I in a ball gown and where is my super suit?”  
  
“Well I asked my servants to change your clothes, because you had soiled your ‘super suit,’” The Queen revealed.  
  
“What do you mean by _I soiled my suit,_ ” Rocket questioned, her irritation was made clear in her tone.  
  
“You urinated on yourself, now don’t be embarrassed it happens to all of us on our first electrocution.” The mature woman could tell that the young hero wanted more of an explanation than what she was offering. So she just took a seat right next to her, crossed her legs and began filling her in on what happen while unconscious.  
  
 “You entered Bialyan air space without permission from myself, flew low enough near my secret military base and was electrocuted by the force field. My soldiers would have executed you and thrown your body is a ditch somewhere, _as is my right as ruling monarch_ but seeing your wardrobe choice, they brought you to me.  Which was wise, killing spies was one thing but super heroes being killed does not bode well for the killer, a vengeful superhero can be a hassle, unless you murder a robin I hear, the bat just replaces them and let the killer run ramped as usual.” She ended the speech with a hardy passionate laughter. She was really amused by her own joke, she laughed so hard she a genuine tear fell from her eye.

“If someone even killed my dog I wouldn’t stop till I had murdered them and all their living relatives.” She added later, collecting herself and addressing rocket directly. “Is that all the information you need?”  
  
“No.” Rocket muttered meekly. “If you’re not going to kill me, what are you doing to do with me?”  
  
“Well….” Queen Bee paused and smirked, her shit eating, know it all smirk rivaled that of Doctor Joan Leland. “First I’m going to capture all your friends, about three of them right?”  
  
The young hero’s eyes widen from mere shock. “How did you know?”

“I’m aware you heroes travel in packs, several of my soldiers reported being attacked, a speedster, a girl who can cause earthquakes and a wielder of lightning.” As Queen Bee snapped her fingers servants entered the room and carrying trays of what appears to be food. “I promise to be a good host, I’ll cloth you, feed and **_turn you over to The Justice League_**.”

 

 

  



	8. Issue Eight (Rocket Retrieval Squad)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last we saw our heroes rocket was captured and their plans were thrown out the window. Should they call in the calvalry?

 

What seems like the entire Bialyan secret army was upon them, they were on the run in a country they know little about and their teammate rocket had been captured. At the moment the team hid in a barn on a small farm owned by Biyalyan peasants. They just needed time to regroup and come up with a plan to free both Jezebel Jet & Rocket without having Queen Bee gain enough evidence to report this as international espionage or worse terrorism. Was it time to give up yet and go back to fighting the average crooks and fiends they were used to.  
  
“Let’s call Green lantern,” Pleaded Thunder. "Or at least my dad, he’ll understand.”  
  
Kid flash stopped playing with a small calf for a minute to deliver a ‘fuck no’ expression. “We can’t give up just because a mission gets difficult. Calling in the grow ups is a last resort!”  
  
The only heroine amongst the group folded her arms and glared at Kid flash. “I wasn’t talking to you kid Stupid.” She turned her attention to Static now, who was sitting on a hay bale, staring intensively at a map of Bialya. “We’ve lost a squad member. Queen Bee might be torturing her for information and we can’t let our pride cost our teammate’s life!”  
  
No one here was more worried about Rocket’s safety than Static. Virgil had known Raquel longer than anyone at United. He also knew she was highly competent and she could take on Queen Bee and her entire army if she was up to it. The powerhouse could survive capture, long enough for him to come up with a plan to meet her half way. Depending on their mentors on their very first mission was admitting defeat, that they couldn’t be as good as the other superhero teams or that they didn’t have faith in their abilities.  
  
He knew a leader has to make tough decisions and put his team’s needs head of his own. He stepped down from the bale of hay, walking between Kid flash and Thunder who were seconds away from a fight. A divided team was the last thing he needs to deal with now. “I agree with thunder we need help, we’ve lost one of our strongest teammates and I think calling for help is the best solution.”  
  
“What! Virgil I never took you for a wimp.” Accused Kid flash disappointed that his leader didn’t side with him. “What are we babies who need our mommies to hold our hands through baby’s first mission?”  
  
“I think it’s a good idea,” Answered Thunder. “I wanna kickass just as much as anyone else but we can’t take on the entire Biyalyan army, Queen Bee and professional assassins. I’ll call dad.”  
  
Before Anissa could take out her communicator Virgil grabbed her hand. “We might need help but it’s much too early to call in the Cavalry, _chill Thunder_.”  
  
“Then who the hell are we calling!?!?!” yelled Anissa yanking her hand from Virgil in a petty fashion.  
  
“A personal friend of mine, a person as strong as superman.” Virgil chimed in.  
  
Both of the younger heroes seemed to have settled their differences in favor of both crossing their arms above their chest and squinting their eyes out of suspicion. “What you talking about Willis?” Wally jested.  
  
“Yeah, we are strong independent black vigilantes. We don’t need any white kryptonians!” Anissa exclaimed, throwing up a comically over the top power fist.  
  
Virgil had to look away from the two younger goof balls to keep from bursting out hollering and waking up the owners of their farm hideout. “First of all, both of you need to chill. Second, she isn’t white. Third, correction on my part _I know_ she’s stronger than superman.”  
  
“She?”  The teens queried in unison, the two had heard rumors of a black kryptonian from an alternate timeline but he was well a ‘he’ and Static inventing an interdimensional gate out of farm equipment just to recruit a powerful guy was a little redundant, especially when they had green lantern on speed dial.   
  
“Yeah, **_Power girl,_** you probably haven’t heard of her. She’s not really mainstream.” Their fearless leader had to be pulling their legs.

  
“Wait up.” Wally zoomed over to Virgil’s side, putting a hand on his forehead, testing his temperature with the back of his hand. “Are you ill Virg? I know power girl. Last time I saw her she was a well endowed blonde white woman.”

  
Ignoring the doubtful cries of Wally and the confused murmurs of Anissa, Static went off into one of the stables to get some distance between him and his teammates, it wasn’t that he didn’t trust Anissa and Wally but more he didn’t want to reveal his friend’s secret identity without her permission. “Hey Tanya, are you doing anything at the moment? I’m sorta cashing in on that favor you owed me.”  
  
He whispered into the communicator,“How fast can you fly to Bialya?”

* * *

 

 **Star Labs: Examination room of Doctor Silas Stone**  
  
“Doc, are we done here?” Tanya sat on a cold iron table, her feet touch the ground but she wishes it didn’t. She misses swinging her feet back and forth to pass the time while being prodded and probe with needles.  
  
Doctor Silas Stone disregarded the large teenage girl’s pleas in favor of glaring at her medical chart which revealed nearly fictional results. Exposure to radiation of the Apokolips mother box transformed his intern into a Meta human. The once petite girl now had the physique of an adult Olympian and the super human strength and invulnerability of the man of steel. “Do you have somewhere better to be Tanya?”  
  
She thought for a moment, before the accident that made her what she was, she didn’t have much of a life outside of school and star labs. Dr. Stone could always count on her to be on call every hour of the day, appose to other interns like Virgil Hawkins who seem to have a booming social life.  
  
As she was about to give the doctor a unbelievable lie about a romantic rendezvous or some other important prior engagement her phone went off. Signaling for the doctor to give her a minute, she answered. “What’s up Virgil?”

**[Hey Tanya, are you doing anything at the moment? I’m sorta cashing in on that favor you owed me.]**

Flashing lights set off in her head. A favor from the vigilante meant her using her powers! Maybe static was offering her a sidekick position. She could really use the experience. The good doctor has been against her utilizing powers in fear that they might wear off at an inopportune time and a building she was lifting would fall on her or something. “Wow, Virgil you’re saying your sister Sharon is in central city and you need a native like me to show her around? Golly gee that’s something better than doing more goddamn blood tests.” Tanya proclaimed vociferously and poorly exaggerated.  
  
**[How fast can you fly to Bialya?]**  
  
The old man rolled his eyes in exasperation and dismissed her, “You may go, enjoy your youth.”  
  
Tanya pressed a few buttons, opened the skylight and flew out the laboratory in a gust of wind. " Love ya doc!" 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My power girl can fly.


	9. Issue Nine (Double Agents and Exposition) Aka (Where in the world is Jezebel Jet?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last we saw rocket she was captured, guess what, she still is!

 

 ** _Bialyan Castle, Bialya_**  
  
  
“Why would you turn us over to the justice league? How do you benefit?” It was clear now that Queen Bee didn’t know anything about **_United_** and figure the justice league sent Rocket and her squad. It’s not uncommon of them to use teenaged covert operatives.  
  
“We return four of their child soldiers and they give us one of ours, a simple prisoner exchange.”The villainess boasted.  
  
“Who are you expecting to receive in exchange?” Rocket coaxed.  
  
“ ** _Vandal savage_**.”  
  
 Rocket let out an audible gasp  
  
“Child there no need to be so dramatic, I’m just arranging bail for a friend, nothing nefarious enough to justify an audible gasp.” She mused, taking a bite of some food on her plate, barely paying attention to the hero next to her.  
  
Rocket stayed silent. Grateful that bee had released her hands and was allowing her to eat. Knowing her being live was crucial to the exchange she didn’t fear being poisoned. Being electrocuted twice in one night made her absolutely famished.  But escape was going to be tricky, if she struggled against the cuff around her legs, she would be shocked again. It was best to play it safe until she had more options.  
  
While Rocket was mentally planning her escape _and ate_ , two people entered the room. One of them was a women, she was statuesque, muscled, and dark skinned as night and bald. She looked strikingly beautiful, had the face of a model, of African origin but the body of a prized fighter. The man was build like a brick house. He was covered in a cool darkness and hid his face beneath a mask. He had this air of undeniable mystery similar to the batman. They were the assassins on the surveillance tape. They kidnapped Jezebel Jet.  
  
“Speaking of important people, Onyx go drag jezebel to the dinner table if you have to, she has had enough time to primp and Stone go help my soldiers capture the rest of those little rascals,” Bee said while sipping from a glass of wine. “No matter how competent my army is those children are all meta, they can handle your special brand of tough love.”  
  
“Yes mistress.” The assassins said in unison.

 

* * *

 

 

The female assassin left the room, climbing several flights of stairs into a high tower in the castle. Onyx dwelled on the fact that jezebel was in the tower, stealing a princess and locking her away was extremely cliché but Queen Bee always came off as eccentric and over the top.  
  
Jezebel’s allotted time was up, Queen Bee was growing impatient and their plan could unravel at any moment. Onyx trotted over to the door and knocked on it to alert Jez of her present. “Your majesty is you done yet? The queen requests your ass in the dining room.”  
  
  
  
  
“Oh no, true beauty cannot be rushed, ” She answered. There was a sound of paper shuffling and boxes falling to the ground. A bustling shadow could be seen in the crevice of the door, “Tell that Cunt I may be a prisoner of war but I refuse to be treated like one.”  
  
Onyx sighed aloud, dropping to her knees, and whispering through the door’s crevice,  “Do not screw around jet, it’s me Onyx.  We don’t have much time. The new recruits should be here soon to give us a distraction but it’s much too early to let her get suspicious. Just put on any damn outfit and go eat the woman’s fucking food!”  
  
There were surveillance cameras in every room, hall and corner of the castle. The audio wasn’t very sensitive and can be made ineffectual if you whispered. Jezebel had her ears pressed to the door, she immediately jumped for joy when she heard onyx. Before, she believed it to be a mindless servant carrying another pile of gowns. The door to the grandiose bedroom flung open and Onyx was pulled inside.  
  
“We need to leave Adams, she’s more dangerous than we estimated.” The normally flawless monarch was disheveled, her fantastical long red hair falling all over her face and down her back. She was frantically stuffing documents and blue prints into a larger messenger bag. “Remember I told you every time I broke up with Bee I kept coming back, no matter how controlling and dangerous she was.”  
  
The taller lady was hardly paying attention to the panicking damsel, there was a very short list of people Onyx could not defeat and Queen Bee was not on that list. The league of assassins Kept track of the most powerful persons in the world, though Queen Bee cracked the top 25 it was not for fighting. In short the lady was _prissy_ and only made it that far on the list because she was a dictator of an entire country with a ruthless army and her country is often used as a base for the league’s larger projects.  
  
“She is not that formidable, you’re exaggerating,” Adams picked up the redheaded maiden and flung her over her shoulders with little care. “You just need to admit you make a lot of dumb mistakes and have shit taste in lovers.”  
  
Jezebel beat her fists against the back of woman manhandling her screaming, “Will you listen to me you mindless brute!”

The so called brute halted in her tracks and exhaled some air through her nose. Her eyes opened and closed, dejectedly. This mission has been the most demanding operation she will ever complete in her entire life. Not because she was forced to spend months infiltrating Queen Bee’s ranks and satisfying her every inclination but because she had to babysit and keep alive the most infuriating irritating creature to ever walk this earth. This beast took the form of supermodel, philanthropist and ruling monarch Jezebel Jet.  
  
If you had told a sixteen year old onyx that she would be partaking in international espionage and bodying guarding a fine ass royal dame she would have bought you the entire alcoholic contents of the nearest tavern but now knowing what she did about rich spoiled crazy ass sovereigns who think they defecate gold, she’d kick your teeth in. 

 “Fine, speak properly not in circles this time.” Onyx ordered through gritted teeth.  
  
“My relationship with Bee was rocky to say the least and far from healthy.” Jezebel admitted.  
  
Onyx rolled her eyes for the ten thousandth time tonight and sucked her teeth. “Tell me something that I don’t know.”  
  
“Every time I realized how awfully flawed she was and broke up with her, I’d soon forget and end up back in her arms more in love than ever.  Imagine that I , Queen Picky of Pickena---  
  
“What does this have to do with --  
  
“Would put up with her pretentiousness, her ridiculous demands, her shit taste in music and her obsession with fucking gowns. I get that she’s a Queen but try wearing some damn jeans once and a while.  
  
“Just stop--  
  
“And here I thought I stayed with her because that woman eats pussy better than Ramsey Bolton’s dogs eat people. Any whooo, just one night here and I managed to figure out her entire evil scheme. The justice league wouldn’t be able to do better…” The monarch again went off on a tangent.  
  
“Skip that useless crap!” Onyx exploded.  
  
“Oh, yeah, she controls the minds of anyone who is attracted to women,” Jezebel stated straightforwardly.  
  
“What!!?!?!? How does that work? Is she magic?” As soon as Onyx barked above whispering decibels she regretted it. She was already late in dragging Jezebel’s ass to dinner with Bee. Suspicion was going to be on them soon, it now or never. “You know what tell me the rest while we run so very far away.”  
  
“Not sure, whether she’s magic or has mutant pheromones or how that translates to her being able to enthrall anyone who likes the ladies,” Jet expounded.  
  
“Hmm.”  
  
 “That and I just stole the blue prints of some machine she was building to amplify her powers and transmit a signal globally and control the minds of all straight men, every bisexual person and of course lesbians.”  
  
Onyx kicks open a window and pushed her head out to scout out the avoidable dangers. “I’m going to get us as far away from that demon woman as possible.  
  
“Why are you so worried, I thought you were an undefeatable top tier member of the league of assassins?” Jezebel mocked, the jab dripping in sarcasm.  
  
“Yeah still not afraid of her but I am a huge super mega ultra card carrying lesbian. If she were to get control of me, you’d all die. Literally I am a living weapon and in her control everyone, even our _very late_ back up team would lose.”  
  
“Called it! I knew you are absolutely interested in well me.” Jez winked her eyes seductively.  
  
She ignored her, “We run, until we have a better option but I predict lots of running.”  
  
“I’m not very good at running. I never was an active child,” Whined the soon to be dead person.  
  
The more physically capable of the two women crouched down near the open window overlooking a courtyard filled with Biyalyan soldiers, motioned for Jezebel to climb aboard her back and hold on. “You running would just slow me down, hop on and I’ll carry you, much like I carried this entire mission.”  
  
Jezebel did as she was told for once, Onyx thanked Buddah. Putting her communicator disguised as a watch to her lips Onyx radioed her partner codenamed 'Stone'. “Hey Gavs? You still gay right? That’s just fantastic. Queen Bee can manipulate anyone attracted to women. I’m out. Take care of this one for me mate.”

   
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double Feature chapter, long as fuck.


	10. Issue Ten (Intermission) 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slice of superhero life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I meant to do with the pictures of hotspot.

 

**_[Back at United Headquarters]_ **

  
“So, where are you from?” Jackson questioned Isaiah, attempting for the fifth time tonight to start a conversation and break the ice. Four out of the nine young heroes were on a mission and the rest were watching the movie that got disrupted by the mission briefing. Well three of them were, Jennifer and Jakeem were sparing in the gym and the adults were off adulting elsewhere. “I’m from Silver City, New Mexico myself.”  
  
Isaiah glanced at the other boy who was again awkwardly trying to start a conversation. He didn’t dislike the atlantean but suspected he's only acting this suspiciously nice because Dr. Leland told him to. He saw him entering her office right after his _explosive_ session. This was another of her schemes to get him to open up more. He already agreed to continue his sessions with the doc, what more could she want from him? He did not need fake friends.  
  
“Jump City.” He replied plainly.  
  
  
The boy on the other end of the sofa was not getting frustrated with him and didn’t even seem bothered by his standoffishness. In actuality he was unrealistically cheery and being very tolerant, using each answer as a spring broad for other queries. “Jump City is a major superhero city. It must be interesting living there. What do you usually do there?”  
  
“It’s fine. Fought crime and went to school.” He could feel Jackson staring at him, getting a little too eager over his lackluster responses. His face lit up as if a million questions were suddenly spawning in his head.  
  
“You have fire powers right?”  
  
“Yep.”  
  
Jackson unconsciously moved closer to Isaiah on the small settee, taking the word count increase for more than it was worth. Shawna was lying on her stomach on the floor, engrossed and enchanted by the campy 80s vampire flick that she anticipated to be frightening but was instead overly dramatic and _just fun_. She had not even notice the scene playing out behind her.  
  
Closer than he needed to be, Jackson smiled sheepishly at Isaiah before looking down at his hands. It wasn’t your average shy kid sheepish smile, Isaiah had seen that type smile before. An eight year old he babysat would always look at him with that goofy…dazed …expression. While the fire breather pieced things together, Jackson continued babbling. “Its kind of funny that you have fire powers and I have ice powers, well specifically water powers but I can freeze it to create anything I want. I have this cool ice sword umm…you wanna see it?”  
  
If Jackson was a lighter shade, his face would be covered in a huge red blush right about now. At least that’s what Isaiah thought. He had never seen anyone blush in real life, maybe people blushing was an anime myth, like people getting nosebleed when aroused. “Can you make a fire sword? A sword made out of flames would look so awesome. I mean if you can’t its okay. We can spar, whenever you’re free that is, so I can see what you can do. You can see me do atlantean magic …,”The dread head chattered on for a few minutes, unremitting.  
  
Isaiah’s heated stare was making his anxious prattling worse. When Jackson put his hand in his mid length hair and moved a couple dreads out of his face, with the most delicate facial expression Isaiah had ever seen on another male. He knew he could have some fun with this. He could feel his mischievous smirk slipping through his apathetic fascade.   
  
  


He scooted over to Jackson, who was already too close for the comfort of most boys his age. He put his arm around the back of the sofa. The way Jackson was resting against the piece of furniture made it seem as if Isaiah had his arm around Jackson’s shoulders, and was making a move on him. Jackson's doughy eyes fell straight to his lap, he looked as if he was mustering up the courage to say something to continue the one sided conversation but could not find his words.  
  
“Why are you doing this?” Isaiah flipped the questioning game on the asker.  
  
Jackson backed up, surprised by the sudden role reversal. “Doing what?”  
  
“Forcing yourself to speak to _**Me**_.” The hot shot boldly countered.  
  
“I’m not-  
  
The boy wasn’t given much time to answer before his teammate interjected. “Did Doctor Leland instruct you to ‘make friends’ with me?”  
  
“No. I just-  
  
“Did green lantern?”

“No, he didn’t.”

“Then why would you want to waste time talking to me when I obviously don’t want to talk to you.” Isaiah was at a complete lost as to why someone would willing jump over hoops to get to know him. 

“Because you seemed shy--” Once again the boy wasn’t given much time to answer before he was rudely interrupted.  
  
Pointing to himself while holding back laughter, Isaiah jeered, “I seemed shy? I’m an asshole….believe me, there’s nothing shy about me.”  
  
“You’re not as bad as you want people to think.” Jackson declared, standing up to his companion’s cynical responses. His smile was coy but unwavering as it was wearing down the boy’s defenses.  
  
“Is that why you want to hang out with me?” This was genuine curiosity, contrary to the attitude.  
  
Jackson took a deep breath and exhaled, gazed directly into his copper eyes, and answered the simple question as truthfully as possible.  “Yeah, I’ve seen you on tv, you’re a great hero. You were making a name for yourself, you even worked with **_The Teen Titans_**. That is so cool. Then you went through that ordeal with the cops and you still want to be a hero. I would have given up being a superhero, you’re so strong willed. You joined united and I get to work with you. Can I just want to be near you because I like you, no ulterior motives?”  
  
Isaiah thought for a while, taking in how gentle and patient Jackson was being with him, a guy he had just met today was reaching out to him with no hidden intentions. Normal dudes didn’t do that. He scrounged up his face more out of confusion than anything else, saying the first thing that came to mind.  “Nigga you gay?”  
  
There was a beat of silence.  
  
Jackson got up from the sofa  
  
and stormed out of the room,  
  
slamming the door behind him, so hard it shook the ground slightly.

“What happened?” Shawna spoke for the first time in an hour, the door slam awoken her from her movie induced trance. “Is something wrong with Aqualad?”  
  
Isaiah shrugged and slumped back into the couch, feeling guiltier than he expected.  
  
  
  



	11. Issue Eleven (Storm The Castle and Save The Princess)

 As static was wrapping up their mission plan inside their charming little barn hideout, there was a sudden crash into the surface of the earth. The aftershock was felt through the farmland, it was like a miniature earthquake had taken place. Virgil and Wally couldn’t help turning to Thunder who was usually the cause of all of spontaneous seismic activity.  
  
“That was not me okay,” Anissa defended herself, from their accusing stares. “The bialyan army must have found us.”  
  
“That felt like a goddamn bomb, are they trying to nuke us!” Kidflash sped over to a window in the attic of the small barn. He peered out as his teammates prepared for an on slot of bullets and explosives.  
  
“What are we working with Kf?” Virgil called over to his scout.  
  
Wally removed his goggles and took a good look. The sand that was stirred up during the commotion had obscured his vision until it finally settled. “I see a lone girl…I think that’s a girl, she brawny as fuck. She got puffs!” He disclosed unnecessarily.  
  
Static almost pushed Thunder out of the way to get to the barn door. “That’s our girl! Move out guys.” He said running out of the barn with Thunder and Kid flash following closely behind.  
   
The heroes met a large crater in the middle of the fields, it was as if a meteor had fallen from space and crash landed outside the barn. A large muscular yet beautiful girl flew over to the small ensemble of vigilantes, picking up their leader and spinning him around. “Hey Virg! Where have you been, I missed you at the labs? It has been so boring without you.”  
  
The older boy grimaced at pain of the tight embrace but returned the affection nonetheless. “Missed you too, I was busy joining a superhero team. I can write you a glowing recommendation if you’d like, if I can still write with these arms that is.” He hissed at the tenderness in his arms when she released him.  
  
“I’m so sorry Virg, I’m still getting used to my strength,” Power girl apologized.  
  
“We don’t have much time, I’ll brief you on the mission while we’re moving but right now I want to introduce you to, the illustrious kid flash.” He gestured to the red jumpsuit clad male who was grinning unbashfully. “This is Thunder, daughter of black lightning, an up and coming hero not unlike yourself.” He motioned finally to Anissa who waved enthusiastically.  
  
“Now that formalities are over, let’s get a moved on team.”  


* * *

  
  
  
_**OUTSIDE QUEEN BEE'S CASTLE**_  
  
Power girl rocketed through the sky with Static in her arms, carried bridal style. It was the only the way the Dakota native could fast travel through miles and miles of Bialyan Land with ease. His usual mode of transport his static saucer was a bit ineffectual at high speeds over long distances. Even though Power girl was just dressed in a red hoodie, blue jeans and a cheap yellow Halloween store domino mask, she was not affected by the sand stinging her skin or her eyes. It pays to be invulnerable.  
  
Thunder, another flightless average speed hero was carried piggy back on by Kid flash. Wally was more than willing to have the beauty sling to him and Anissa was more than ready to give running a break. She loved traveling by speedster. It was thrilling and terrifying at the same time, reminiscent of a good roller coaster.  
  
“Woo! Wally this is fucking awesome!” She squealed, clinging to him tighter as he sped up racing with power girl who was at head. “We have to do this again.”  
  
“You haven’t seen anything yet babe!” As they were gaining on a grand heavily guard castle in the capital of Biyalyan, the speedster increased his momentum preparing to scale the Wall without hesitation. “Hold on tight and get ready to take cover when I land,” The boy advised as he felt his passenger’s trembling from based fear.  
  
“Do you trust me?” shouted the speedster, he was barely audible to anyone but Anissa. He was nearing terminal velocity with every passing second. He had long passed Power Girl and static. The wall was getting closer and closer, the window to chicken out and swerve in another direction was closing.   “I can’t do this if you don’t trust me.”  
  
“I trust you!” With her eyes tightly shut, her arms wrapped around Wally’s neck like a vice, proclaiming. “Storm the castle so I can go fuck up some henchmen!”  
  
A stream of lightning surrounded kid flash and thunder, the duo was moving so fast that they resembled a blurred beam of light. Wally scaled the hundred foot fortress with ease as if he was taking a stroll around the block. This was quite a feat considering it was the first time Wally had successfully climbed a barrier that tall, with an estimated 140+ pound weight added.  
  
When they landed inside the castles courtyard the two vigilantes were instantly surrounding by a hoard of over five hundred biyalyan soldiers. Many different soldiers armed with deadly weapons and following the orders of Queen Bee. The foot men charged at the teens all at once, trying to defeat them by merely outnumbering them and unleashing a barrage of attacks.

Complex fighting strategies were made useless the minute Thunder’s feet touch the ground. She stomped her foot and the earth’s surface quaked under her might. The first tremor uprooted any feet planted firmly on the soil, Wally ran on air in order to find higher ground. The second tremor uplifted the earth beneath the feet anyone standing. Thunder tore the earth’s surface and creating huge chasms to entrap soldiers that marched out waves in order to protect their Queen’s precious castle.  
  
“I seek an audience with your bitch queen.” The geologically phenomenon of a girl gloated. “If Jezebel and Rocket are not returned to us, safe and sound by the end of the night I’ll turn your gaudy mansion into crumbs and dust!!!”  
  
Anissa unrelentingly screamed insults and courses at Queen Bee and her guards, drawing the majority of their attention. West was sporadically running around the castle dissembling the defenses, video cameras and accidently causing a few electrical fires. He draws the rest of the attention away from Power Girl and Virgil who were sneaking in through the roof.  


* * *

  
  
  
**A few minutes earlier, inside Queen Bee's Castle  
  
** Queen Bee and Rocket were stilling eating dinner, there was little conversation but that was how rocket preferred it.The queen seemed to be growing furious and anxious with every passing minute. She had called for Jezebel to be seated for dinner but the woman was nowhere in sight and it was not like Onyx to care about Jezebel’s sensibilities like a servant would. “I said to drag her here if you need to Onyx, I will not be denied or ignored.”  
  
“Should I go for her mistress?” As a servant girl holding a pitcher of wine next to dinner table volunteered, trying to keep her mistress pleased. “Mistress Jet can be quite a handful even for Onyx. I’ll go fetch her for you.”  
  
Queen Bee stood up from her chair and yanking the pitch of Wine from the young girl’s hands. “I wanted to start a new, to refrain from using my gifts on her but I guess it will be like old times.” Her majesty walked towards the stairwell, about to ascend.  
  
  
Rocket unconsciously let out a sigh of relief. She hoped to exploit the opportunity to plot her escape.  
  
  
As she exhaled Bee stopped in her tracks, turned around and look in Rocket’s direction.  
  
  
Rocket’s sigh of relief was sucked back in.  Of course she wouldn’t be left alone.  
  
  
As Rocket prepared to be assigned a guard, the Queen looked past her to a servant girl “There better be another pitcher of wine in your hands when I return.” She said threatening her and forgetting her other captive.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I tell you I hate writing action scenes. I really do. *punches* *kicks* *wins*


	12. Issue Twelve (The Great Escape) 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Rocket escape?

Raquel Erwin was intelligent, a consecutive honor roll student but if she had to admit… She was _far_ from a certified genius. Most teenagers were not geniuses, and did not need to be but most teenagers also do not go through the crap she did on a daily basis. She is a survival genius, if that concept existed. All she has to do now was  prove it to herself by escaping this motion sensitive electroshock torture device that Queen Bee hooked her up to.  It will be easy as pie. If she were to move any of her legs even a little bit, she would be electrocuted for a third time in one night and she was not ready to feel that again.  Let it be noted she has never successfully baked a pie in her life.  
  
  
What to do. What to do. Virgil would devise a brilliant scientific idea for escaping, well Virgil would not piss his pants at being electrocuted. Electricity was kind of his thing so that example is invalid, she thought.  Wally is a physics genius and would absorb the electricity and vibrate his molecules to move through those restrains. Everyone else she could imagine would handle this situation better, everyone else is more powerful than she is or so  _she thinks_.  Bumblebee said something during her lengthy orientation speech that resonated with Rocket, “A superhero is more what they do with their powers than what powers they have.” What powers does rocket have anyway, she can fly and generate kinetic energy blasts and shields but she has not moved in hours so there isn’t any stored kinetic energy in her body at this moment.  She doubts she would be able to generate enough energy for one blast, much less a blast strong enough to break the restraints around her legs.  
  
  
The castle shook again and she prayed it would not be enough to set off the device. There is an all out war going on side, three of her underaged teammates are battling an army of trained soldiers and probably agents of the league of assassins, all because she got captured and took the ‘covert’ out of a covert mission. There was literally nothing she could do. A wave of powerlessness washed over her. Her heart was beating rapidly and her breathe was labored. She knows this feeling quite well, she is having a panic attack it would not be her first. But unlike previous panic attacks she isn’t able to curl up in a ball under her bed. Every negative thought she has had was now running at light speed through her mind. Queen Bee is going to hand her over to the justice league for the release of _Vandal Savage_.  If they do trade her for savage, he is a threat to the entire world and she is a nobody. She is not worth endangering the entire planet. She is a weakling. She might die here. She might never again see the team, Virgil, her mom or her b---  
  
 _ **CRASH**_ , 

Her destructive thoughts were interrupted by loud screaming and the sound of things being tossed about. It sounds like large ceramic objects and furniture was being thrown about two floors upstairs. Before she could deduce it was Queen Bee having a temper tantrum, her majesty shrieked, “WHERE THE HELL IS JEZEBEL JET! _FIND HER_!”  
  
  
Jezebel had escaped without their help and Rocket was now captured, how ironic. Maybe there would have to be a second rescue mission to rescue the _hero_.  She heard Queen Bee’s heels clacking against the hard marbles floor and by the sound of it there were several servants frantically following behind her. After searching all the neighboring rooms for her captive, she will arrive in the dining room and Rocket will be back to square one. She would have wasted the best opportunity to escape.  
  
  
All hope seemed to be lost until there was a knocking one of the stained glass many windows, she glanced over and saw a dark figure at one of the windows. She could not see and did not want to risk getting shocked by bending over the large dining table just to get a look at what it was. She listened in closely and began to hear whispers. She prayed that the knocking sound was not just shrapnel from the battle and whispers weren’t a sign she was losing her mind. That would be very inconvenient at this crucial moment.

A Strange female voice could be heard, “Virg X-ray vision confirms, only one person is in the room.” Immediately after hearing Virgil’s name Rocket perked up. She wanted nothing more than to shout out in celebration but she feared alerting Queen Bee to the presence of her rescue party. Briefly tears of joy slid down her face. _She was saved._

With one strong blunt force the glass shattered into what she guesses is several hundred pieces, Rocket’s eyebrows curved upwards visibly questioning their brazen actions. Queen Bee could come down at any minute. Virgil and what appears to be a large muscular woman in a cheap cosplay burst in through the gaping hole in the windows. What was Virgil thinking this is a _covert_ mission? As she thought that, Virgil spoke, his voice quivered with glee, “Rocket we’re here for you. _I’m here for you_.” 

Her fears and frustrations melted when he spoke. She yanked herself out of her thoughts and found her voice. “Virgil, please for the love of God get me out of this!” she pleaded, pointing to her restraints.  
  
  
“Why are you in a dress, an amazing dress I might add?” Virgil ran over to Rocket’s side to marvel at her disheveled beauty. The giant girl followed right behind him. He bent down to inspect her ankle and leg restraints. “I’m guessing this isn’t your average matching ankle bracelet is it?”  
  
  
“No time for quipping Static, If I move an inch it shocks me something fierce. I don’t think I can handle getting another one. Fix this,” she ordered, smiling down fondly at him.  
  
  
“Engineer and electricity guy here Rocket, _I got this,_ ” He reassured confidently. Virgil gazed up at her with a wistful expression. They have been on several casual non-dates but nothing serious. Rocket wasn’t sure if she wanted it to be serious. She liked Virgil a lot but often wondered if a guy like him would be right for a girl like her. She has issues that this middle class suburban kid cannot handle. Taking into account the way he is looking into her eyes with his own love sick puppy expression, he truly cares for her, “T _rust me_.”  
  
  
Several seconds passed and they kept staring at each other.  
  
Several more seconds passed and the intensity of the gaze never faltered.  
  
Both had forgotten about where they were and what they were doing but the other heroine in the room made sure they remembered who they were with, “Ahem!” She loudly cleared her throat, disturbing the pinning couple. She extended her hands to Rocket, introducing herself, “Hi I’m Power Girl, nice to meet you.”  
  
  
Rocket took her hands in hers and shook it lightly. She then scrunched up her face in confusion, “Hon, I’m pretty sure the alias ‘Power Girl’ is already spoken for.”  
  
  
“Well the original PG is out of commission for a while, I’m filling in for her,” Power Girl admitted, fidgeting nervously. Rocket wondered briefly what exactly ‘out of commission’ meant, was she dead?  Had she quit being a superhero or something else entirely, you never really know which in the superhero community.This was merely passing thought she had more important matters at hand right now.  
  
  
“What genius idea do you have of getting me out of here Static,” she queried, peering down at Static  who was dutifully examining the device strapped to her legs. “Be careful not to touch it.”  
  
  
“Sorry, Rocket I will have to touch it,” He looked up to see Rocket’s worried expression, he smiled reassuringly. His sweet smile was ineffective at quelling her fears, this time. It usually works so she did not fault him for trying.  “I have a plan, I’ll place my hand on it, absorb the electricity long enough for Power Girl to laser her way through it,” He explained.

  
“Do you think I’ll feel any pain, _not that I couldn’t han--  
_  
  
“Electricity is kind of my thing, I’ve got _you_ ,” he playfully bragged.  
  
  
There was an exchange of Looks and signals were assigned to each team member.  Everyone knew their part in the plan, the only thing left to do was execute said plan. Rocket took a deep breath and nodded her head. Immediately Static grabbed a hold of her restraints, large volts of electricity coursed through the device and were absorbed by Static’s body. He gritted his teeth and narrowing his eyes, verifying this was a lot of electricity for the human body to handle. It made Rocket feel less weak, knowing even Static shock was struggling to absorb this much power. Rocket remained virtually unharmed, she breathed out a sigh of relief. Power Girl fired beams of heat from her eyes, the lasers melted away layers and layers of the thick durable unidentified metal. This weakened the restraint enough for Rocket and Virgil to pull it off of her legs.  
  
  
The minute Rocket was free. She jetted off into the air. The newly emancipated hero kicked and punched at the empty air to test the functionality and strength of her sleeping arms and legs. She soared around the room waking up her dormant muscles and building up kinetic energy. She was free and it felt _amazing_.  
  
  
Virgil attempted to flag her down, he cupped his hands to amplify the sound of his voice, “The mission isn’t over Rocket, and we haven’t found Jezebel yet!”  
  
  
The very mention of their main objectives woke Rocket up from her dazed state. She flew right back down next to Static and Power Girl, “Bad news V, Jezebel is missing and Queen Bee is on a rampage, we have to go n---”  
  
  
The doors of the dining room flew open with a slam.  
  
  
The wind from the commotion ruffled Rocket’s dress and Virgil’s dreads.   
  
  
Queen Bee came waltzing in, a scowl on her face. Her majesty looked absolute furious, “You brats aren’t going anywhere until you hand over Jezebel Jet!” she barked out.  
  
  
The several handmaidens behind her, all threw down whatever was in their delicate little hands and formed fierce fighting stances.  There was about eight of them and only three heroes. Rocket, Static and Power Girl shared a sly glance and a smirk. Queen Bee no longer has a hostage, she had the gall to captured Rocket and strapped her to a torture device and now she’s pitting mere mortals against three powerful meta humans.  There was no need to hold back.  
  
  
Queen Bee lost the battle before it began.  
  
  
  
**Or did she?**  
  
  
  



	13. Issue Thirteen: The Back Up 1. (Wally West 2.0)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Outside Queen Bee's Castle, Kidflash and Thunder are distracting the soldiers of the Bialyan Army. How is that going?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will increase as of late, weekly or even bi-weekly. Thank you for reading, comment anything and as much as you want.

 

The battle outside waged on. Wally and Nissa did their best to fend off the soldiers long enough for Static and Power Girl to rescue Jezebel _and Rocket_. Wally was downright ecstatic to prove himself and kickass alongside Thunder. Somewhere the team’s founders were observing them via satellite images and he was doing everything to look good. His stint with the teen titans made him aware the _Boss man_ is always watching, in this case the Boss man was Green Lantern who was far less obsessive than Batman but it is still sound thinking.  He left the teen titans because he could never make a name for himself there, it was getting crowded and too mainstream for its own good. Maybe he just liked being the only speedster and he especially liked being the only _Wally West_. Here he was not constantly in anyone’s ever looming shadow.

The speedster was pulled out of his thoughts by another of Thunder’s seismic attacks. He did his best thinking when he was running at the speed of sound. Also being in deep thought during battle was easy when you’re a Meta fighting a hoard of non-metas. It was still frustrating and can be exhausting but it eventually becomes formulaic. Thunder would stomp her feet and shake the ground and he would ride the wave while the soldiers would fall on their asses. The only thing he had to worry about was the snipers and archers. Why were there archers guarding a modern day castle, how cliché and annoying. He would propel himself using the earthquakes, scale the walls, and destroy their guns and those _damn_ bows. But every few minutes reinforcement would come out of nowhere with more weapons.  It was getting tired, it far from a challenge nor could he go on autopilot without getting an arrow in his ass.  
  
The hero kept himself entertained by occasionally flirting with his diligent teammate. When another wave of arrows and bullets headed her way, he ran in front of her much to her surprise and chagrin. Kidflash sped up both of his hands creating a two wind tunnels, he directed them at the onslot of arrows and bullets. The force blew the shots back at the soldiers, all of whom scurried to get out of the way. ‘That was impressive, Anissa should be impressed with me,’ he thought. Turning around abruptly he winks at her and quips, “No need to thank me _princess_.”  
  
Anissa put her hands on her waist and rolling her light brown eyes, “I wasn’t planning on thanking you. I did not ask you to do that,” before finishing her sentence, she pushed Wally out of the way as a lone arrow headed for his head. He tripped and fell to the ground. The arrow hit her on her forehead and it bounced off. “Told you I don’t need your hand holding Kid,” she teased with a smirk.  
  
Shocked and mystified Kid murmured, “How did you do that, I thought you only made earthquakes?”  
  
“Yeah stop making assumptions,” She giggled at his distressed expression. Put out a hand to him, pulling him up off the ground. Kid took her hand, held on to it firmly and let himself be pulled up. “I can increase my body's mass while preserving volume, which effectively increases my density. In this state I am near-immovable, _almost_ invulnerable.  _And I create massive shockwaves_ ,” she boasted, as she stood in the way blocking arrows and bullets from harming Wally.

This was a blow to Wally’s ego but it nothing he couldn’t get used to. He loved strong women and if she can kick his ass it was even better. He would just have to work harder to impress Nissa, a few strategic moves and he will not only be the team’s best member but he would also have a wicked cool girlfriend. While he wondered what she liked and how to go about impressing her, they fell back into their regular formation. Where was Virgil and Power Girl, what was keeping them so long?  
  
Zipping around the fortress, he went ahead and scanned the towers of the castle for more annoying snipers.  Everything seemed normal, well as normal as an active battle field could get. He then stood still, concentrating on something far off on an adjacent tower. He pulled down his goggles around his neck to get a better look. A person in all black was carrying someone piggy back while climbing down the walls of the castle. He whizzed over as close as he could get without alerting the suspect.

It was clear to him now, unmistakably, that one of the assassins he saw in the video was carrying Jezebel Jet on her back, _just wow._  
  
This was his chance. He rescues the princess ( _Queen actually_ ) singlehanded, whisk her back to the jet, report it to home based and get the credit for completing the actual mission objective. Then He would have a little time left over to pick up Virgil and Rocket. If he did that green lantern would make him team leader next time, maybe permanently. There might be two Wally West in the superhero community but only _one_ of them would be leader of his own team of superheroes, he thought optimistically.

With his goggles snapped back in place, eyes fixed on his target, and a ruffle of his kinky red-orange hair, Wally was off.  The wide gleaming grin on his face was the only thing that could be seen as he sped off into the night. Like any seasoned speedster Wally either ran in zigzags or in indiscernible patterns only known to himself and the other Wally who trained him, running in straight lines while being bombarded with arrows was just idiotic.

The plan in Wally’s head was overly simple. He would race over there, grab Jezebel Jet before her captor notices, take her over to Thunder for protection then take on the assassin from the league of assassins, _singlehandedly_. If he was being real with himself he didn’t think it over too much but time was of the essence. Any minute now Virgil and Rocket will waltz out here and steal his hard earned thunder, and he could not have that. 

He could not waste this opportunity.  
  
Revving up like a high power engine he propelled himself forward at high speeds until there was only a red-yellow streaks of lightning and clouds of dust left in his wake. One second he was on the walls of the castle and the other he was on the ground, even though his eyes were focused on the assassin carrying his damsel, he still found time to mess with any snipers and archers that were in his path. It was moments like this that reminded him being a speedster was pure fun, it was just tons of fun. Who else could give someone a hyper sonic wedgie but a speedster? Well maybe superman but he is too much of a stiff to do it.

Nearing the other side of castle he prepared to snatch Jezebel from the clutches of that villainous cur. It just ran through his mind that he hopes she did not weigh too much because speedsters were only known for their well… _speed_ and not their strength. Carrying Thunder up the castle wall was hard enough, Jezebel was taller and more full figured.

Well too late to factor that in, he was less than a three feet away and would be there in less than a second. 

With his speed and their focus on safely climbing down the castle unnoticed by the war going on, this will be a piece of cake. He just needed to reach out and take-- Wait wasn’t there a war going on? Was Thunder handling herself in his absence, he hasn’t had to dodge an arrow in quite a while. Maybe she was providing a distraction while he---

A rough hand suddenly wrapped around his left leg, pulling out of his thoughts. The unexpected feeling in itself was what threw him off completely. Before he could recover from the shock, the burly sandpaper hand forcefully yanked him down onto one of the nearby castle terrace. The assailant was incredibly strong, there was no way he could defend himself or prevent himself from being tossed like a piece of stick into the stone pillars of the castle.

“ _GAAhhh_ ,” Wally cried out in agony.

Being thrown into large stone pillars hurts a lot more than it sounds and it already sounds like it hurts a lot. The slam of his back against the hard surface definitely broke a bone or two.  But his accelerated healing factor will deal with those in a about minute, what it could not fix was the intense pain he was in. But his uncle Barry told him that anytime you’ve injured your legs or back, just be glad you can feel anything at all. The absence of pain is _much_ bigger problem.

Groaning in agony he began stumbling to his feet but fell back down again onto his butt. His accelerated healing factors needs more time to accelerate his healing he guesses. It has one single job and still fails to do that. He tries to get up again but the pain isn’t what causes him to fall back down again but instead a boot being press down in his head. A huge black timberland is stepping on his head, _no fucking way_.  
  
  
He is definitely the only ‘Wally’ in the world that goes through shit like this. Ugh.

 

                                                                  


	14. Issue Fourteen: Back Up 2. (Electric Boolagoo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last we left Wally he got thrown into a wall or something. But why who?

 

  
“Are you a complete moron kid?” Wally heard someone growling from above him and all he could do was groan in response. He pushed the boot off his head in defiance, glaring up at this brazen bastard, “You can’t just charge at me when I’m carrying the person you’re supposed to be rescuing! I could have dropped her yah nitwit!” He was being berated but he just froze, not knowing how to respond. He just stared blankly up at the person.

This was the assassin from the video tape. It was obvious they were the one who threw him into the pillar. If the assassin was climbing down the side of the castle with one hand how did they manage to muster so much strength, with Jezebel on their back much the less? Speaking of Jezebel she was clinging to the assassin, less like they were her captor and more like they were her _protector_. What the hell is going on?

“Kid do you speak English? Are you deaf by any chance? Cause I know 20 different languages and sign language is one of them,” The assassin he presumed was a lady, sassed and then proceeded to do various hand gestures he could only guess was sign language. He uses the word lady loosely, with her up close he was not sure how the six foot, totally _ripped_ , bald headed person identified. He had met very few ladies who looked like that.

“Onyx sweetie you’re scaring the boy,” Jezebel intervened chiding the assassin for their use of force and intimating grimace. “Ignore her, she doesn’t know how to talk to children,” She added stooping down to Wally’s position flat on his ass. He just sat there stunned as she ruffled his red-orange hair, brushing out the dust from Onyx’s boot.

Batting away her hand, Wally stumbled to his feet, this time having enough strength to stand. His healing factor must have just remembered to accelerate. “First of all I’m not a child, I’m practically grown and second of all Jezebel why are you with this lady, she’s from the league of assassins!” He whined in a cracked high-pitched voice like the child he just proclaimed he was not. His voice was not normally like this but he was pissed off and frightened to say the least.

“Sweetie more half the people I’ve dated have been members of the league of assassins. It is not as big a deal as they make it out to be,” Jezebel jested, playfully poking the serious woman in her face. It was clear to Wally the two women had had time to build up decent rapport.

“Still not answering my question!” He screeched out irate and embarrassed at his still immature sounding voice.

“Long story, let just get outta here,” She replied, taking Wally by his hand and pulling him over to her. He couldn’t help blushing as red as his hair, her touch felt like silk and she smelt like lilacs. He had never smelt a lilac but he imagined it smelled sexy and _purple_.

“I’m not going anywhere with her until you expl----

Wally and Jezebel were abruptly slammed into a nearby wall by Onyx. She stood in front of them. She rapidly swiped at thin air before something materialized in her hand. She had caught an arrow in her large hands. It had a metallic tip and was coming straight towards their heads before the skilled assassin intervened. She caught a fucking arrow with her bare hands and she does not seem to be Meta in any way, shape or form.

“It’s not that long of a story, but if you keep fucking around we will be shish kabobbed before you can tell it!”  Onyx barked at them. She positioned herself and Jezebel behind a pillar to dodge the barrage of arrows and gestured for Wally to do the same. They had been found by those infuriating archers, if it had been a sniper one of them would be dead. He doubts even she could catch a bullet.

“We’re double agents, we’re a part of _United_. This was all a plot to learn the League of Doom’s secrets but it was much more than we bargained for. They have developed a machine that controls the minds of anyone attracted to women. Their target audience must be straight men and lesbians--

She was interrupted by Jezebel interjecting, “And Bisexuals! Pansexuals! And those who live without labels---”

“Not now Jezebel!” Onyx barked, clasping her hands over the other woman’s big mouth. Her fierce eyes narrowed in Wally’s direction. “If you fit in that group kid you’re of more help to us far away from here.”

“I love the ladies!” Wally shouted defensively, “And they usually love me,’ He added with an unnecessary wink at Jezebel.  It was such a typical straight boy antic.

Onyx rolled her eyes and Jezebel scoffed in response, “Then let’s just get a move on. I will create a distraction and you get Jezebel and your powerful friend down out of here, while I hold the bialyan soldiers back,” Onyx ordered pointing to Anissa struggling to subdue wave after wave of well trained soldiers. She appears to be getting tired, she has been doing this for a long time now and it was probably taking a toll on her body.

“What about Static, Power Girl and Rocket?” He asked suddenly remembering that he’s 100% sure Virgil is into girls and can be mind controlled into attacking Rocket & PG. He would not be able to take on a teammate, especially Virgil who knows him better than any of the other newbs on this team.

Onyx sighed exasperatedly, “There is more of you? I told Lantern that teams of three is the limit! And someone should always be back at the getaway vehicle for risky escapes. Come on this is espionage **_101_**!” She slapped her hands over her shiny sienna forehead.

Well the fact she knew that Big Green was their leader is further proof she is an ally. “Yeah well there are five of us now and Rocket our teammate was captured so Virgil & PG went to get Jezebel as ordered and to rescue our girl Rocket in the process,” He reported. “ _Plan A down_ , Plan B to go.”

“One of you got kidnapped? You could not manage a simple stealth in and out? That will definitely affect your overall grade,” The assassin nonchalantly declared, sticking out her head from behind the pillar. They noticed a horde of foot soldiers were coming their way with blades and automatic guns in tow.

“What grade…wait you’re one of our teachers too? I can’t believe an agent from the league of assassins is going to be my teacher!” He practically squealed. Imagine what he could learn from her. He would be the only Wally West to get league of assassins training for sure.  
  
Onyx made a few gestures for him to follow suit. He readjusted his goggles and bent down so Jezebel can climb onto his back. It was obvious that Wally was not going to get his grand establishing team leader moment with Onyx here but he could get points for being a good soldier. He nodded his head and did as commanded, but couldn’t leave just yet. “But what will happen to the guys if you can’t go in there?” He worried.

“My partner Orpheus will handle it, your friend down there can go help too but Orpheus is on par with…well me, and I can definitely handle it.” She smirked at him before jumping down directly into the fray.

She landed in the midst of about a hundred and some sword and sickle wielding trained soldiers, not a second past before she was _tearing_ into them. She slugged soldier after soldier hard enough Wally saw blood and teeth fall out of their mouths. Onyx was like a bowling ball knocking down useless pin after useless pin. Jumping from clear spot to the next she twirled like a ballerina, kicked like a donkey and landed as poised a crane. She was a one woman battle tank. _It was mesmerizing._ There was so much he could learn from her. He could not wait to get back to the United’s home base to do some training with her and he hated training back in his titan days. Why training when you were a natural.

“She’s providing a distraction for a reason kid,” Jezebel complained in his ears, kicking him in his sides like a jockey riding a stubborn horse. “Get a move on kid!”

Wally secured her as best he could, hoisted her up off the ground in the process. Briefly his knees buckled but he recovered quickly in hopes Jezebel did not take it has an offence or that he was weak. But he was not that strong yet, he was still new to being a speedster and had yet to build up the massive leg muscles his uncle Barry or his cousin Wally has. _In time_ they said but that just means later and he wants to be stronger now.

Revving up he did as told and sped down the walls of the castle with Jezebel on his back. Onyx’s distraction tactic was working so no one was really paying them any attention. Well except a fucking persistent sniper. Having Jezebel on his back slowed him down and was a giant liability. She was the one most in danger as she just looked like a big target; screaming “Just shoot me already!” But at the same time if the sniper had any sense, they would know not to kill Queen Bee’s prized hostage.

Running at top speed in no real discernible pattern he zipped to the other side of the castle. Scaling staircase after staircase was tedious but he did not want to take the chance of scaling walls with Jezebel on his back. If she were to fall there would be no one to catch her. Oynx is providing a distraction and Thunder is just struggling to stay afloat. If getting captured gets points deducted from your grade then getting your target killed will probably cause them to fail the class.

Speaking of Thunder he is was approaching her any second now. He had increased his speed easily but now was having trouble coming to a safe halt. To make things worse Jezebel was screaming in his ears and clinging to him for dear life, pressing her weighty chest on to her back. The weight should have slowed him down but instead it causes him to overcompensate with speed. Anissa’s wide brown eyes were the last thing he saw before he mashed into her statue stance, causing Jezebel to fall off his back roughly tumbling to the ground and for him to land smack dab into the immovable Thunder.

The stunt was reminiscent of him being thrown into the wall earlier. It sure felt exactly the same. He was _down_ for a few seconds but managed to stumble onto his feet, to meet Anissa now standing in front of Jezebel, shielding her from the barrage of bullets coming from the machine guns he saw earlier. His head felt similar to a pavement being pounded into dust by a jackhammer. _Ow!!!_

 

_ _

 

“What the hell Wally, why did you do that? Where did you get Jezebel? Who is that badass taking on all those Bialyan soldiers? Because I sure needed the help!!!” She babbled frantically, while trying to skillfully cause small seismic events that would help the mysterious fighter and not harm her in the process.

“I’m sorry for suddenly abandoning you, but we can’t waste anymore time. I have to get Jezebel out of here, and you need to go give Power Girl and Rocket some back up. They will need it!” He informed her, pulling himself up to his feet, stretching his sore muscles before stooping back down for Jezebel to climb on to his back.

“Sure I’ll… _do that_ ,” She answered hesitantly, having many questions but Kid flash was the most serious she has ever seen him. It was best not to hold up the team anymore, get there and kick ass was all she needed to hear.

She was about to take off before Jezebel stopped her.”Wait!!!” Jezebel yelled as she mounted Kidflash’s back like a trusty stead. “You’re straight right kid? I know it is a pretty personal question but it is relevant to the mission, _I promise_.”

Anissa blushed bright red and stuttered out, “What, what d-does that have to… do with anything?”

Kidflash and Jezebel stared at her skeptically. It was far from a difficult question, she just needed to say yes and then it would be squashed. The fact she is stuttering and fidgeting about was making him wonder if she was really straight. She liked Wally, She never said it but from what Wally saw she was just playing hard to get. She seemed like the type of girl who wanted him to earn her attention, right? Well that was what his dad told him.

Jezebel offered a sympathetic smile to Anissa, “An active battle field is not the time and place to figure ourselves out so how about you just come with us to be safe and let the others handle this okay.”

“ _Okay_ ,” She murmured, following alongside them.

  
    


 

The baffled redhead could not help but stare at the conflicted girl. Was she doubting her sexuality, Wally never doubted his sexuality, ever since he could remember liking girls just came naturally to him. Plus Anissa did not even look gay. Onyx looks like a lesbian for sure with her hyper masculine presentation but sweet beautiful girl next door Anissa could not be gay could she? She was flirting with Wally all throughout the mission, how could that be? Unless she was not flirting and it was all in his head, _impossible!_

He tried to stay focus but he was not able to. He hardly noticed when Thunder stomped her feet and couple times and cause a piece the castle walls to crumb into dust. There was now a gaping hole for him and Thunder to run through, away from the battle. Although he wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible, he remained at an average pace because super speed was his thing not hers and he could not carry two people at once.

Several soldiers were on their tails trying to follow them out into the desert but Onyx kept them at bay long enough for them to get a substantial lead. As they made it up a large mound of sand they heard an explosion and looked back to see half of the castle’s court yard up in flames.

“Will that woman in black be okay?” Anissa asked pausing to catch her breath. Her beautiful face was glistening with sweat and her eyes seem so vulnerable. How could she be gay, they would be the perfect couple together, with their belligerent sexual tension or what he believed was belligerent sexual tension.

“She’ll be fine. She’s our teacher and a member of the league of assassins!” He informed, still getting chills from just the idea of being taught by one of them. 

There was a silent pause as they prepared to head out into the barren wasteland to find their camouflaged jet and prepare the getaway for the other team members. This night has sure been hectic and taxing, emotionally and physically. Wally hopes everyone make its out of this alright. Green Lantern sure knows how to create a challenging initiation test.

As they signaled that they were both ready and raring to go Wally’s green eyes connected with Anissa brown ones. It was more than vulnerability he saw in her eyes, he saw a bit of shame. Though Wally did not have much experience with _‘diverse’_ sexualities, he does know that it is never something to be ashamed of. He needs her to know that, even if she already did, everyone needs a reminder from time to time.

“We’re okay too Nissa, we will always be okay no matter what your answer to that question back there is. I want us to be… _friends_ ,” He confessed to her. His trademark play boy smirk was replaced by a sincere wide toothy grin. It will be hard trying to not feel disappointed but his feelings should not come before her comfort and the knowledge she is accepted.

Anissa could not help but smile back at him, just as sweetly as could be. “Thanks, Wally,” They both heard Jezebel grumbled out something that sounded like “ _So corny_ ,” but they could not careless. Team **_United_** was feeling the Unity and aint nothing was corny about that.

 

“Allons-y!”


	15. Issue fifteen (Intermission) 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the kids are on mission, what are their mentors doing? the answer is drink tea and throw shade at newbies!

 

**MEANWHILE AT THE HALL OF JUST------FUCK ....I mean _[Back at United Headquarters]_**

 

“I’m worried,” Bumblebee grumbled as she paced around their headquarters, more specifically Doctor Leland’s office. Every now and then she would compulsively nibble at her finger nails and scratch her scalp for no real reason. “ _This mission is too much for these kids_.”

“Dem jus fine, calm dung nuh,” Jet replied in what Josephine would label as barely intelligible Jamaican accent, kissing her teeth and filing her outlandishly long finger nails.

“ _I am calm_ ,” Bumblebee protested unconvincingly, there was a pause as the three other women in the room gave her blank stares and raised eyebrows. She finally admitted, “Fine! Maybe I’m a _little_ stressed but I don’t think we should have sent amateur heroes on a league ranked mission.”

“Jet is right Bee. The children are in Onyx and Orpheus’s care, they will prevail,” Dr Midnight reassured her, adding a fifth teaspoon of sugar to her red rose tea.  She really liked sugar, which isn’t good at her age but she was a physician so she knew very well how to care for her body.

“I don’t think we should sent kids on missions at all, kid heroes always give me a creepy child soldier vibe,” Josephine contributed out of nowhere, having not said anything since her arrival. She had missed orientation because she was at work but promised Big Green she would definitely make it for the after mission evaluation. Unlike the other mentors she not a vigilante nor was she a part of their social circle so it was difficult trying to bond with them, especially since she’s not the biggest fan of superheroes or general vigilante lifestyle.

As expected Jet, Bumblebee and Dr Midnight gave her slighted glare. Jet narrowed her eyes at her and then impressively rolled them into the back of her head. Dr. Midnight took a long suspiciously nonchalant sip of her tea. This was none of her business, she is just the doctor. Bumblebee being the sweetheart she is, tried to play mediator, placing her hands on Jet’s shoulders trying to physically keep her in her seat. She looked as if she was about to pounce on Josephine at any moment.

“That has been a debate in superhero community for quite some time Mrs. Macdonald, it is a touchy subject,” Bumblebee informed, smiling nervously.

 In Josephine’s opinion that is probably why Green Lantern did not want overly dramatic or overly protective people interfering with the children initiation test. She could see bumblebee stealing an aircraft and flying out to Bialya if one of the kids even stubbed their toe. It was adorable. It reminds her of a girlfriend she had in college. She would rescue every stray she met. It must be exhausting being that genuinely nice and caring.

Very appreciative of how cautious the heroine was being with everyone’s feelings, Josephine returned her nervous smile and nodded her head to show she would not press the topic any further if it was controversial. She was already an outsider. She did not want to be _that_ unnecessarily confrontational bitch. Maybe it would fly at work but not in her ‘extracurricular’ activities.

 “Oh Karen darling please stop diluting yourself for other people. Speak your mind loudly and proudly,” Dr. Leland suddenly materialized in the doorway, her all knowing gaze and smirk every present. There was something chilling about the way she carried herself, as if she knew everything about everyone. Her use of what Josephine would deduce was Bumblebee’s civilian name was proof she knew more than Josephine did. No one had even considered telling her their civilian names or changing out of their costumes in her presence. Superheroes are so shady.  


“Doctor everyone who takes a stance on this issue has a valid point, including civilians. We are putting kids in danger,” Bumblebee or better yet Karen replied, growing more anxious with the Doctor present. They have been waiting in this room for a couple hours to be debriefed on the kids and their progress in Bialya but only Green Lantern and Dr. Leland were allowed to watch the satellite footage. Green Lantern is team leader and Dr. Leland was probably there to ensure the children were not being traumatized or something.

Dr. Leland walked past everyone and took a seat behind her desk. She made no mention of the kids or their status. She just continued instigating insignificant small talk. “Booo! Stop playing it safe for once Karen. I want to know what you really think, no one else but _you_.” She encouraged.

 “If I had to state a side I would say….” Karen thought for a few moments before continuing. She already seemed to know her position on the matter but still took the time to select her words carefully. “Whether or not kids should be heroes is similar to the debate of whether kids should be allowed to have sex….with other kids that is.”

“In what way Karen?” Dr. Leland asked, always genuinely fascinated by people and their unique perspectives.

“Well no matter what you believe kids will have sex. You can preach abstinence all you want, kids will have sex no matter what you do. So as responsible adults we tell them to wait until it is more appropriate but we also have to give guidance and education to those who will not wait, that’s why Sex Ed exists.” Bumblebee enlightened, grabbing and maintaining the attention of everyone else in the room. It was a logical take to the argument.

“Most of these kids are either born with their powers or they acquired them in some event they could not prevent or plan for. Whether we want to or not they will either become heroes or villains. I think our efforts are best spent trying to make the vigilante community more accommodating for them than trying to push them away. A team of supervised heroes will always be better than several kid heroes scatted all about the world just playing it by ear,” She expounded.

Her argument made sense to Josephine but would not undo years of self hatred and internalized biased in a few minutes. Also that excuse still did not account for non-meta sidekicks who are brought into the vigilante game by adults. Robin is not a Meta with a heavy burden to bear or whatever, he is just a child soldier batman coerced into doing his bidding.  That is legally and ethically wrong and in her heart it will never sit right with her.

“Dat jus cahmon sense,” Jet agreed, rolling her neck in an ‘told you so’ manner. Being agreed with sure calmed her down.

“See Josephine, the world is not black and white and the law can too restrictive for its own benefit,” The good doctor replied, pouring some hot water from the electronic kettle into a ceramic tea cup. Everyone here just loves tea and Josephine could not stand the taste of the hot leaf juice, give her a cup of coffee any time of day. Most everyone at the GCPD precinct drank more coffee than water, but especially avoided tea. It was a cop thing she guesses.

“And though I agree with your stance most often Josephine, I am well aware of the moral gray areas in the superhero community,” She admitted, giving Josephine a warm smile. They were the only civilians in the room so there was some natural common ground that can be utilized.

Once again wanting to maintain the peace the detective just nodded her head and went along with what the renowned psychiatrist said. There just was silence after a while everyone just quietly sipped their tea.

Bumblebee still looked anxious even though she had stopped feverously pacing the room. Every so often she would stare at Dr. Leland as if she wanted to ask something but needed permission. As a result of not being able to work up the courage she bites her nails and fidgets in her seat.

The doctor in turn was pretending to be preoccupied rummaging through her file cabinet with a smirk on her face, hinting that she knew bumblebee wanted to ask her something but was too scared to. There were no words during the silence exchange but intuition was definitely Josephine area of expertise, it was what made her meta, she could accurately read into any situation, clues just popped out at her. She just noticed what people tend not to, simple as that. It was far from the ability to fly or shoot lasers out of her eyes but it sure made her job easier.

Dr. Leland would probably argue she is trying to pull Bumblebee out of her anxiety ridden shell but Josephine disapproved of Dr. Leland’s manipulative tactics. It was the cop in her that made her want to protect and defend vulnerable people. “Hey Doc, is there any word on the kids?” Josephine asked, literally feeling the sense of relief that washed over Bumblebee at her asking that in her place.

“You’re so unfair Josephine,” Dr. Leland chuckled, well aware of what she did just now. She was purposely playing mind tricks with bumblebee. “But if you must know, the children are in a pickle. Green lantern disapproves of their sloppy execution of several simple procedures or whatever. I was not focused on that, it is not my area of expertise. It was all technical combat jargon for which I could not manage to care for, just know now of them are dead…. _yet_ ,” She answered haphazardly, barely brushing over key details that everyone was highly interested in.

“Lawd ah mercy! Tawk sense noh,” Jet groaned out in frustration, throwing her hands up in defeat.

The other doctor in the room shook her head in disapproval. She was much too old for this cryptic bullshit. “Then what do you know Leland? What stood out to you?” She asked hoping her age and level of expertise would get through to the exhausting woman.

Taking a long sip of her tea, Dr. Leland stalled for time to gather her thoughts and present them in as discreet way as she could. As a psychiatrist the privacy and confidentiality was of upmost importance. “On the psychological side I’ve deduce that Raquel will need some counseling for the trauma she experienced, Wally needs a stronger sense of self and Anissa that poor girl will need some family counseling, lucky for us Jefferson is a part of this team,” Dr. Leland informed cryptically, Josephine had no idea who any of these people were and why any of that information should matter.

“Is that all?” Dr. Midnight asked, seemingly wishing to get some information on the physical wellbeing of the children. Why was she not allowed in that room, she’s the one who will have to patch up them up when they return injured and exhausted. Her insight is just as important as Dr. Leland, or so Josephine thought. When she went to read Dr. Midnight’s expressions and mannerism she noticed only slight irritation.

Dr. Leland shrugged, stood up and started rooting through her files more purposely now. “That’s all I remember off the top of my head….. _oh_ and Green Lantern promises the entire team will watch the highlights when the kids return from the mission. We’ll need the entire team’s input on how they can improve,” She added, turning her attention away from the other women.

“Speaking of the entire team where are the men?  Not that I’m not glad for the Yaya sistah-hood theme of tonight but we can’t be the only ones worrying about the kids,” Josephine wondered aloud, she will admit she is slightly uncomfortable in a room full of women. She was never good at making friends with women, she was had no siblings at all, she hated her mother and she worked in a male dominated field. Being surrounded by so many powerful women was intimidating to say the least.

“Green is in mission briefing room worrying just like we are, Orpheus is on the mission, Batwing is probably engineering some high-tech contraption, he’s a bit of a quiet loner, not brooding but just enjoys his peace so be patient with him and Lightning said he had a hot date, which I hope goes well he deserves some romance in his life,” Karen informed, cheerfully giving an update of the whereabouts of all the male members of united.

“Wait is the hotshot superhero Black lightning having trouble in the romance department?” Josephine says this, as if she did not just google this guy a few days ago. But from what she found in the news, he is competent, friendly and quite attractive. He also has a charming smile and kind eyes. He was no Green Denzel but the average woman would usually be clamoring to date a guy like that.

“Does lightning have romantic troubles? _Do fish swim_ ,” Dr. Midnight interjected humorously, followed by boisterous laughter. Jet, Bumblebee and Dr. Leland joined the older woman in laughing at Lightning expense, though bumblebee’s laughter was much more modest and respectful. Josephine just smiled awkwardly, clueless, as to why this was funny.

“If you know lightning you would laugh too. He’s a sweet guy but he tends to go for women that are all wrong for him. He thinks it is interesting when personalities clash, you know…that opposites attract thing. He dated a serious high-powered lawyer, museum curator, and a monarch of a country, and wonders why a down to earth, simple guy like him could not keep those women satisfied,” Bumblebee elaborated on why the others were laughing at Lightning. Since Josephine does not know Lightning as well as these ladies do, she will not laugh. It was not in her nature to be cruel to strangers, friends now were a different story. She would laugh at her partner Driver’s romantic flops all the time, her liked redheads and any redhead would do. He was a mess.

Dr. Leland put down her ceramic tea cup and added on to bumblebee’s explanation, “It is most likely all Freudian. I’m a humanist/existentialist myself but if that man was right about anything it was that a man’s fixation on a specific type of woman was based on his relationship with his mother. She was either a big success so he wants someone like her, or she was a loser so he wants someone nothing like her. Hmm it’s quite interesting, I’ll investigate further.”  
  
  


“Don’t bother,” Dr. Midnight sighed, glaring at her fellow physician. “You won’t tell us _even if you do find out_.”

The good doctor could only smirk and nod her head. She got her there. She got her there. It was her job to maintain confidentiality but she also got a sick kick out of keeping people in the dark, being cryptic and vague as possible. She was worse than Mr. Miyagi. 

This triggered another round of laughter and this time Josephine had no problem joining in.

“Toh light-ning hand him shit love life,” Jet said, raising her teacup and everyone followed suiting, toasting Lightning. Wherever he was, the **_united_** women hoped he was taking advantage of all this good luck being sent his way.  
  
  


 


	16. Issue Sixteen (Intermission) 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promise only two more filler chapters until the finale of this volume. If you like please comment, it motivates me. Criticisms are highly welcomed.

Tonight was awesome. It was nothing short of fantastical. After not seeing his new girlfriend Jill in person for almost three weeks, Jefferson Pierce (Black Lightning) was able to find a few hours in his busy schedule to take her to a circus in central city. And _unlike his last girlfriend_ , ‘Jilly bean’ shares the same hobbies and would never force him to attend an Opera or art gallery or anything out of his character. _She was just fun_. She played videos games and would thoroughly enjoy something as wholesome and delightful as a circus.  Luck was on his side this time around! She was _definitely_ ‘The One’.

She was also brilliant, successful, knew when to take things serious and loved giving back to the community.  On top of all those intrinsic qualities, she was _hot_. She was supermodel hot. She was six feet tall, had long statuesque legs, Michelle Obama arms and reminds him of his boyhood crush _Laura Winslow_. She also was great with kids and wanted to officially meet his daughters as soon as possible. Jill Carlyle is his _perfect_ woman.

After going on all of the rides, seeing all gymnastic/acrobatic themed shows and feeding all the baby animals in the petting zoo; They found a small outdoor café in town to catch up under the light of the moon (well the moon and _several nearby candles_ ).  
“Everyone knows games at the circus are ridged, it is not my fault I kept on losing,” Jefferson said with a big goofy grin on his face. He couldn’t help it, she made him feel so giddy and young.

“That rumor is about amusement park and carnival games, this is a circus, a completely different ball park, we have a standard to uphold.” She explained, taking a sip of her iced tea.

“‘ _We_ ’ have a standard?” Jefferson’s eyes brows rose high, “Don’t tell me you were a circus kid? I could totally see you being raised by clowns!”

“Ha, Ha, Ha,” She laughed drily, sticking on her tongue. “I worked at the circus for a few summers while I was a teenager, with how awful my relationship with my parents was I honestly considered running away to join them fully,”  Jill give further details about her life, It was nothing new. She has always been open with Jeff about her past.

“What exactly did you do at the circus?” He asked curiously. He bet it was something cute like being a lady clown, tightrope walker or maybe even gymnast, she sure had the body for it.

“Oh I operated a few booths, mostly the ones involving aim,” Jeff took the time to finish up salmon while she spoke. The conversation was simple but delightful; he could listen to her talk about her life for days. She had the voice of a veteran jazz singer, like Billie Holiday or Nina Simone.  “Games like ‘shoot the birdie’, ‘pop the balloon with a dart gun’ or oooh I can’t remember the name but it’s the one where you shoot water into a card board cut’s mouth---

“Oh and it is connected to a balloon that fills with water the more you spray it!” Her date excitedly added, with excitement, forgetting not to talk with food in his mouth.

“Yeah! My dad was a cop so he taught me to shoot and I just made money off my knowledge of guns, archery and great aim,” She bragged, eating a small bite of her risotto and sipping her ice tea. Though they were offered a complimentary wine neither of them drank alcohol.

“Still think these games are crooked, as G. Gordon Geoffrey’s teeth,” He joked, poking fun of her dentally challenged asshole co-worker and tarnishing the good name of her former profession.

“If they are so crooked, how did I manage to win you that turtle and myself this big fat gorgeous panda bear?” she gloated, taking her ignoramus stuffed animal out of the plastic bag she was given to take him home in. “Maybe you just have shitty hand eye coordination, ever thought of that,” she topped off the insult with a cheeky grin.

“Shitty hand eye coordination?” As a superhero he was beyond offended. Entire towns and cities have been saved by his amazing hand eye coordination; she did not know that because all she knew was that he was a really great high school principal. “I’ll have you know I was a star on my high school bas---

Before he could counter her argument with tales of his youth he was interrupted.

“Oh my god! You’re Jill Carlyle the “Crimson Avenger” aren’t you?!!!”  A strange young girl suddenly run up to their table and started squealing words in Jill’s direction.  She spoke rapidly and excitedly, it was all incomprehensible to Jeff.

Jill reacted quite composed and promptly answered, like she understood what the fanatic was saying. “Yes I am sugar, is there anything I can do for such a cute girl?”  She replied, _charmingly_. It was as if she was used to stuff like this and this was a common occurrence for her.

“I don’t mean to interrupt your date,” She acknowledges Jeff and correctly assesses that this was a date in a semi-formal setting and maybe she should have had better self-control and decorum. Though not sensing annoyance on either Jill’s or her date’s face the fan continued with her request. “Could you take a picture me with and give me your autograph? Please it would mean the world to me!!!”

Jeff could not help smiling when he saw her face, she could not be more than twenty three and she was so excited to meet Jill. You would have thought she was meeting Beyonce with how her eyes sparkled with amazement.

 “That is no problem at all,” Jill said, immediately getting up from her seat and moving to hug her admirer. Then it looks to have dawned on her that she was on a date and was allowing herself to be distracted by another; especially since they have not seen each other in weeks. “It is no problem at all, right _Mr. Pierce_?” Jill asked courteously, looking to Jefferson for some approval.

“Of course not,” Jeff said, giving her a small honest smile. It was really not an issue, they had already been inseparable all day, five minutes with someone else could never ruin this day. He then took the camera from the fan and designated himself the photographer. “Why not let me take a proper picture, a selfie just won’t do for Jill.”

The fan was practically jumping and squealing; once again forgetting her composure and decorum. The white people at the café must be wondering what these loud black people were up to. Even if not, Jefferson could not help thinking that.

As Jeff held the small high-tech camera in place, Jill and the young girl shuffled around trying to find a comfortable yet attractive pose for the picture. They settled on a pose were Jill’s arms were around the girl’s small waist and her cheeks press humorously against hers. Jill towered over the girl who was barely five feet three inches so she had to slouch down a bit to be in the frame with her but they managed to make it look cute.

They were like a pair of beautiful sisters. Well they would have looked much more sisterly, if the young girl was not blushing as bright red as a tomato and clinging onto Jill in a way that made him feel uncomfortable. The girl looked normal enough but so did Anissa and looked what happen there.  Anyone can be gay now a days, not just the mannish women.

Though wary of the level of admiration the fan had for his girlfriend, he took few pictures. And was shocked to see the pictures had started to print themselves. The device looks like an Iphone but printed pictures like a Polaroid camera. He would admit that he was currently having a dad moment and needed a bit of time to marvel at the advancements in technology.

It seems Jill felt the same, at the immediate printing of the picture she pulled away from her fan to pick up the camera and gawk at it like the first cavewoman to see fire. “This is wicked cool, I need one of these for myself,”

“I know right, hey my birthday is coming up soon and I wouldn’t be mad if you got me one of these,” Jeff proposed.

“My birthday is just a month after yours, I’ll buy you one if you buy me one,” Jill countered.

“ _Deal_ , but you know _that’s not all I want for my birthday_ ,” He whispered suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

 Jill laughed and poking him in his firm chest, “You’ll be lucky if you get that much.”

While the two flirted they almost forgot that the fan that was waiting patiently for something else or to either be dismissed. Jill grabbed one of the pictures, pressed it against the table and began writing on the back of it. “Who should I make this out to?” She asked.

“ _Me_ , I mean Sharon Hawkins, your biggest fan and an aspiring journalist, and intern at Dakota daily news!” She suddenly chirped like a high pitched bird and rattled off information about herself. Though she spoke way too fast for Jefferson to get any of that, Jill had no issue. Years of being a journalist had made her very good at scribbling down information just as fast as the person was speaking.  

Upon hear what Sharon had said Jill, finished autographing the back of the photo, and gave it a big kiss; causing her red lipstick to print out onto the back of the photo. “I am so proud of you Sharon Hawkins, we could definitely use more black journalists out there. I worry about the danger of a single story teller just as much as the dangers of a single story. There are so many stories centered on black people and blackness that can only be truly captured in fullness by another black person,” Jill said, imparting knowledge onto the highly strung young woman.

“You’re so right about lack of black representation in journalism. You are so brave for exposing corruption in the Daily Planet, I only hope I do half of what you did in my career," Sharon replied, face beaming with pride and more admiration for Jill if that was even possible

Jill was also radiating and resonating on the same emotional wave length as Sharon. He could see she authentically reciprocated the respect and pride in her fellow black woman. “You will do that and more Sharon, If you believe and work towards it, it will happen,”

Sharon ran to hug her tightly but briefly, pulling away she shouted, “Bye and thanks again!” as she made her way out of the café. What a sweet young woman. He could not help but join Jill in wishing her the best.

 

 

 

  
**_The Crimson Avenger_ **


	17. Issue Seventeen (Intermission) 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more intermission to go before the grand finale of this volume, enjoy fluff.

  
“What was all that?” Jefferson asked, finally showing his bewilderment after Sharon had left the restaurant. He tried to maintain his composure and pretend like that happened all the time but it rarely did. It was not unsettling but it was jarring to say the least. “Last time we went out you were never this famous. I mean people ask for a selfie or two but that girl made it seem like you were a Nobel Prize winner.” He pointed out, trying not to show that he was jealous some stranger just stole some of short the time they had together.  
  
Jill smirked and shot him a mischievous gaze. “Last time we had a face to face date was weeks ago, things change fast,” She said rightfully assigning guilt.  
  
He was very receptive of the guilt assigned. It was obvious in the way he scratched the back of his head and shied away from her gaze. “I was doing some community intervention…out of the country, sorry we couldn’t spend more time together,” He was not lying but he was not giving her the full story either.  
 

Jill stretched her hand across the table and used it to caress his.  It was so sweet of her to comfort him when he was at fault but it made him feel even guiltier. All he could do was tell her half lies and distract her. “It is okay, we’re both career minded and I like that. You dedicate yourself to your community, schools and family, I got you Mr. Pierce,” She consoled him further by lacing her fingers with his and rubbing her foot against his under his table.

A large smile spread across his face, he could not help it. Her little cute antics made him feel like he was in high school again and was going steady with the head cheerleader. He was so privileged to be dating such an understanding women. He trapped her small foot within his two larger feet to keep her from distracting him from his duty as a boyfriend; which to show interest in everything she does. “So what did I miss?” He asked.  

Jill took a deep breath and exhaled all her secrets in one go. “Well…..I was kind of exposed as a whistle blower/leak in at The Daily Planet. I operated the underground paper called the ‘Crimson Avenger.’ One our major stories was that wealthy businessmen like Luther, Derek powers and Edwin Alva were paying news agencies to not publish stories of their criminal activities. The news papers/stations would take the money because print is dying and they are only a few years away from being obsolete---”

“Hold on there, give me some time to process this,” Jefferson interjected, needing some time to think as Jill rapid fired her explanation. She looked exasperated but she also glowed as if proud of her own achievement. “Oh my god….Wait I thought that famous underground news paper was run by some veteran guy named Lee Travis?” He asked, having some knowledge of the crimson avenger and the fact that guy was revealed a couple years back but never apprehended.

“Lee was my mentor, he first ran the paper but he went missing. First he was found out and went on the run, before he left he told me to take over and he’d take the blame for any crime I committed to get Intel,” She admits, smiling to herself as she reminisced about her mentor and friend. When their eyes reconnected she became sullen and serious, “I haven’t heard from him in three years……I’m afraid he’s …. _dead_.”

When she said that her voice sounded small and cracked just a little bit, he feared she would start crying. He reached across the small table and grabbed her hand, caressing hers like she did his. “I’m sorry for what may have happen but how do you know for sure he is dead, the guy is a vet, I’m sure he can handle himself.” He attempted to console her.

Assuring him that she recognizes his efforts to cheer her up, she leaned across the table and planted a kiss on his lips. It was small and sweet and what was appropriate for their public environment. “Yeah I know the old man very well, and yeah he drinks bourbon more than water but he is not crazy or a liar. He was always saying there were people after him. With powerful enemies like Luther, Powers and Alva, I doubt my fears are not justified,” She speculated, immediately after sitting back down. He could see that she was still concerned but was trying to restrain herself.

Her strange behavior and the fact she is alluding to pissing off the illuminati of the world, the Tri-feta of corrupt America businessmen and actual super villains to boot;  he was worried for her safety and made a mental note to  investigate the matter as Black Lightning.  “Will _you_ be alright? They are your enemies too and pretty powerful ones?”

“I’ll be fine,” She assured, gazing into his eyes to show that she was being sincere. He nodded in response, showing he understood and accepted her answer. “I was actually publically commended for my bravery and integrity but that was all for show, it would not look good to see The Daily Planet punish one of its journalist for publishing groundbreaking news.” She stated with a smirk. It was true, many occupations that are suppose uphold integrity and honesty are often the most brutal on whistle blowers and leakers. John often told him about what he experienced in the Marines and how it shaped his view of authority to this day and even alluded to the lantern corps of not being much different.  
  
“That is still amazing though, I would have fired you,” He replied, frankly. He was joking but if he was getting paid millions by a few billionaires to look the other way whenever they committed a few crimes, he would be pissed if some holier than thou small time journalist ruins that.

Jill released an uncontrollable snort then giggled. “Firing me would be too scandalous so maybe I’ll be relocated to a less prominent news station probably Dakota or south metropolis.”  There was no worry or concern in her voice or on her face. She was proud of what she did and was ready to accept the consequences.

Jefferson beamed at the thought of her being relocated to his home town. “I’d love it if you were in south-met, I could show you around and we’d have more opportunities to spend some _quality time together_ ,” He implied that distance was what kept them from spending time together and not his extremely busy schedule.

Jill did not seem to notice or chose to ignore it, “ _I’d love that_.”

 

 

* * *

  
                                                                  
      
  
Jennifer bounced around the gymnasium, in the form of pure lightning she launched herself from one wall to the next. She was figurative and literally a ball of untapped energy waiting to be unleashed onto the unsuspecting world.   It was liberating but _boring_.

She wanted to unleash all this pure kinetic energy she has been building up onto Jakeem but he was in a meeting with Dr. Leland; which was _bad_. It was more than bad it was catastrophic. Everyone leaves her office is so physically and emotionally drained that it is useless to do anything with them afterwards. Jakeem is a hundred times more fun than any else here but still even he might succumb to the Doctor’s mad experiments or whatever. Jennifer fears the day she gets called into that office, she’ll probably be forced to drink tea and talk about her feeling; she’s thirteen, she doesn’t even have feelings yet!

“Ugh!” she grunted out, especially loud for the other occupant of the gym to hear but she was ignored. Aqualad who was usually very nice was sitting in a corner with his headphones in his ears. She wanted to spar with him but he doesn’t seem interested in socializing ever since he stormed out of the lounge a while ago.  
“Hey Aqualad! Come on, just fight me for fifteen minutes tops! Water vs electricity, it would be so awesome!” she cried out from the ceiling of the gym. She whizzed around the room for effect, to show off the trail of electrify that followed her.

To her dismay the older teen below just shook his head and resumed staring out the window of the gymnasium. They were all so damn angst ridden and boring, she thought. Jakeem is the only who has even tried to do any actual superhero stuff while they were benched. Peekaboo just stays to herself watching the Tv, Jennifer doubts if she has even heard her speak. And Hotspot is one big ball of angry and literally only speaks in grunts and glares. He gets a bit of a pass because she saw on the news of what happened to him; the dude got shot so it acceptable for him to be constantly pissed. Everyone else just needs to get over themselves.

A stream of pink lightning shot passed Jennifer’s head and decimated one of the targets hanging from the ceiling. She involuntarily flew across the room to get out of the way of the blasts and the falling damage targets but they followed her like magnets. Whizzing from side to side she skillfully dodged streaks of familiar pink lightning following her. Looking down she saw Jakeem furiously attacking targets and punching bags reducing them to ash and scorched metal with his lightning.  He was enraged and frantic but that did not excuse his trying to barbecue her without her permission! If he wanted to spar, he could have just asked!

 

“What is your deal J. J!!!?” Jennifer shrieked as she dodged another streak of lightning that was aimed at a wooden target behind her.

Jakeem just snarled at her and running past to pounce on a leather punching bag that had been only half burnt by his lightning; ripping the inanimate object to shreds with his bare hands. Landing firmly onto the ground, Jennifer reverted to her normal form and ran over to him. She had to pry his fists off of that poor punching bag; though better it than her. “Jakeem talk now! What is up with you? What did doctor Leland do?”

“They’re making me live with that woman!” He bellowed, fighting his way out of Jennifer’s surprisingly strong grip.

 Eventually he managed to shake off the concerned girl, he was practically seething with anger; to the point Jennifer could feel negatively charged ions coming off him in waves. “Who are you talking about? Living with who?”  Jennifer asked, hoping he was feeling the positive currents she was sending his way; to counter act his negativity.

“Jet! That ridiculous accent having bitchy…wasp!” He exclaimed throwing his hands up in frustration, now kicking the shit out of the pouching bag that was now reduced to a pile shredded pieces of leather, broken metal chains that once connect it to the ceiling and spill cotton guts. "Black Lightning and bumblebee say I have to live with that lunatic!"

Scrounging up her face and eyebrows in the universal expression for “what you talking about Willis?” which she mastered while watching reruns of _Diff’rent Strokes_ with her dad; she stared at the slightly older boy in utter confusion. Everything Jakeem said sounded ridiculous and impossible, “That’s crazy Jah, they can’t make you live with anyone! They can’t just take you from your _parents_!”

At the very end of that sentence the room tensed. Jakeem was no longer pissed and hysterical; he was eerily silent and unresponsive. Unable to help it, Jen’s eyes showed sympathy to her friend’s _pitiable_ state.

Sensing this pity Jakeem lowered his eyes, unable to make eye contact with her. His friend reached out her hand to hold his, “You do have parents, right Jakeem?” She asked abruptly, breaking the silence. It was an honest question and only upon the words leaving her mouth did she realize how cruel and insensitive they sounded if he did not indeed have parents.

Jakeem dragged his hand away from hers, and turned his back to her; not facing her for a few moments. She expected him to runaway or even strike her across her face with a white glove but he just stood here, taking deep breaths from the look of the raising and lowering of black muscles. He turned back around and responded, through gritted teeth. “Of course…who doesn’t have … _parents_? I know I sure do!” He said in an overly cheerful tone, in that way you know was it sarcastic and forced.

Jennifer mustered up forced a smile to match his, “ _Good_.”

Jakeem smiled even wider and more unsettlingly fake before he walked away from her and carried on tearing into punching bag after, punching bag. She just stood there hoping he would interact with her but he never did. She wanted to press the issue further but her eyes connect with Aqualad and he just shook his head and mouthed for her to ‘ _Let it go_.’ Which she did, she never brought it up again that night. She just sat on the floor and watched Jakeem let loose on some targets.

“God I hate doctor Leland!” was all that was running through her mind.  
  


  
_**Jennifer Pierce (Lil Lightning)** _

 

  
**Jakeem Williams (j.J Thunder)**


	18. Issue eighteen (Final Intermission)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for being so very awful at updating and writing relevant scenes. In all truth I wish I could remove the fight scenes from all comics and replace them with drama and romance.

 

“Now can we stop talking about all of this wikileaks bullshit and talk about something wonderful and interesting?” Jill orders her date to stop inquiring about her vigilant hacker secret life for one minute. He is so worried about her but she is refusing to let him be.

Giving in to her demands Jeff sighed and subsequently prompted the conversation shift. “What is more interesting than espionage, hacking and taking in oppressive institutions?”

Jill pretends to be contemplating her answer but it was all a ploy because she has wanted to ask him about this all day. “I don’t know, your daughters maybe. How are those beautiful babies doing?” She said with genuine fascination.

Exhaling the tired sigh of an overworked and underappreciated father, Jeff corrects her. “Well for one they are not babies anymore and they are making that very clear.” The frown on his face shows he is not ready for this new revelation.

Being intuitive as ever Jill picks up on this. “Trouble in paradise? _Maybe I can help_.”

“I don’t want to worry you with all of my _baggage_.” Jeff answers hesitantly, knowing very well he wants to talk about it but knew it was not polite to unload your problems on your date and to be honest he had planned on spending the night at her place after this. Talking about his kids will not lead him down that route any time soon.

 “Lay it on me Mr. Pierce,” She answered confidently. She believes she can handle whatever comes her way, a confidence that has to be related to her recently accomplishments.

Emphasizing that it was taking a toll on his mental and physical wellbeing, he collapses onto his chair and spreads out like he is at home or trying to make himself comfortable as if in a therapist’s office. “First we have Jenny, who just turned thirteen I might add. She wants her independence at all costs. First it was little things like going out with friends un-chaperoned, then she wanted to buy all new clothes anything Lynn or I buy is too dorky and She wants to cut her hair and dye it….this list goes on, refuses to do anything in school until she gets her way.” He complains, Jill does not like to make light of other people’s problems but when you know the person already has all the answers but doesn’t want to put them into action, it is hard to empathize with them.  
  
Sitting up straight and crossing her legs, Jill assumed the same position she took when dealing with a difficult interviews. It was the same position she used when interviewing Bruce Wayne, to this day she says she knows he was lying throughout the entire interview. “Oh Jeff stop playing yourself. You are a school principal, _this is easy too_. If she wants some freedom, give her some. Teach her how to take care of herself and give her responsibilities like getting good grades; along with the new freedoms but she’s a teenager now Jeff. It is very natural and normal to want some proof of growth and independence,” She accurately lectures. 

  
Jeff nods his head in agreement. Knowing damn well he knows all of this from years of professional experience and if it was someone else’s kid it would be a no brainer. But this his kid and he cannot help saying he expected batter. “What if she wants to do something really dangerous?”

Jill scrounged up her face and raised her eyebrow. “How dangerous?” She asked.  

Jeff had not told Jill that he was a superhero and he was not planning to for years, not until she agreed to marry him at least. He definitely could not tell her of how he is bringing his daughters into the vigilante business against his wife’s wishes. “She wants to… _join the army_.”

She couldn’t help giggling a bit, taking a sip from her glass. He whispered the end of his sentence in the most seriousness tone, as if the girl was planning on leaving for the U.S. Army tomorrow. “Jeff she’s thirteen, they do not allow thirteen year olds to join the army. She still has to wait at least five years before they would legally be able to take her.”

There was a pause. A good long moment passed while Jeff gathered his thoughts, to Jill it was sign that he was preparing to tell a lie or coming up with the courage to tell the truth. “Well, she wants to join a harsh training program that prepares kids to join the army. It is like a military school, except for gifted kids. She thinks at the end of this program she will be CIA or a presidential candidate but I’m afraid she will just be broken and disappointed,” He half lied.  
  
“ _Wow_ , I’ve heard of military schools but are those for delinquents and trouble makers?” She asked, confused by the attraction of such a program.

Jeff hoped his face was congruent with what he was saying. He was lying about such a program but it was the closest he could get to describing what united was without revealing too much. “Yeah, well….this one is special. She will continue going to her regular school but this is just an after school program,” He elaborated.

From the worried expression on her face, she was buying everything he was saying. It may be lies but the feelings behind it were not and that may have resonated with her. “Did you talk about it with Lynn? What does she think?” She asked appropriately, they lived with Lynn the majority of the time. She should be better at dealing with their teen girl antics.

“She is largely against it. But I managed to talk her into it after I told her it would be supervised by a friend of mine from the army and I may have promised that Jenny will hate it there so much she will want to leave in the first couple of days,” He replied, relieved every word of his mouth was the truth this time around.

Her eyes rose questioningly, “Oh you should not have made that promise. You have no way of guaranteeing that,” She accurately pointed out.

“Yeah I realized that.” He agreed.  “To be honest it is not going my way because Jenny is having the time of her life just hanging out with likeminded kids,” He admitted, slouching dejectedly.

“Exactly,” She concurred in a matter of fact way. That result was inevitable. 

Knowing he needed comforting, she put her know-it-all, ace investigative journalist voice aside for something more soothing and reassured “This problem is only a problem if you let it be, is jenny safe and happy?” She placated.

“Yes…for now…” He admitted reluctant to see the bright side.

“Do you trust the people who run this school?” She asked, trying to make a point.

“With my life.”  Jeff answered immediately and unhesitant, not even doubting that John and Karen especially would care for his girls like they were their own children.  
  
Jill smiled triumphantly; she felt great satisfaction being able to help him with his daughters. “Done and done, only time will tell if Jenny is meant to be in the army or not. You and Lynn can’t decide that for her. Five years will fly by before you know it, so either spend that time being your child’s number one supporter or their enemy,” She said punctuating her sentence with a poignant look.

“God you’re always right,” He truthfully declared, marveling at her understanding and problem solving skills. She makes it look a lot easier than it really was. He couldn’t help pulling his chair closer to hers.

“ _I know_ , but thanks for reminding me.”  She rewards him for his efforts and kisses him when he gets close enough.  It was definitely a tenderer kiss than before, passionate enough to receive some glances from nosy patrons nearby. Her well manicured fingers laced with his larger rough fingers.  Pulling away she kissed his nose and served a warm satisfied smile. “Now onto Anisa, How is my supersonic superstar?” She asked, prompting a change of topic.

Jeff’s eyes shot open wide and he got suddenly nervous. Did she know something, had he said anything to imply that Anissa had super powers of any variety. What was she getting at? “Supersonic superstar? Where did you get that?” He said, fronting a tense smile.

Barely holding back a squeal, Jill pulls out of her phone and pushed its glowing screen in his face.“That is her twitter handle, I followed her and she followed me back. Considering I just recently made a twitter, she was my first twitter friend,” she gushed.

Chuckling lightly Jeff took the phone and glanced at her twitter account. Her first tweet was a selfie of herself with Vixen that she brags about to this day. “That is seriously cute, you’re seriously cute,” he swoons.

“Thank you _I hardly try_ ,” She says in a singsong voice. He hands her back her phone and she gets serious.  “Now what is up with Anissa, why is she stressing you out?” She said redirecting the conversation back to what was important.

Jeff released a tortured sigh and tried his best to explain the situation. “Well…it is complicated. Anissa is complicated and most of all confused.”

“If that isn’t every teenager I have ever met, heck that was me a few years ago,” Jill states, trying to lighten his burden.

“You went through nothing as strange as Anissa is going through right now.” He says dismissing her quickly.

“Try me Jeff, there is a lot of similarity in girlhood, even with its differences,” she reassured, making some sense. She did shed some light on the Jennifer issue, maybe she can help here.

Slowly taking a deep breath and exhaling just a slowly Jeff bought some time to work up the courage to explain the troubling situation. He sat up straight and stare her dead in the eyes. “She is convinced she’s gay, like a lesbian. I don’t even like saying the word because I know it is just feeding into her _confusion,_ ” He whispered as if it was a dangerous secret.

Jill scrounged up her face in confusion. She made various puzzled faces unable to process what she just heard. As she moved to open her mouth she was cut off. “Wha—

Reaching his hands out, Jeff gripped her hands comforting. To think he was comforting her as if she was distraught at finding out Anissa liked girls. “Don’t worry it’s a phase and it will pass if you just ignore it. Millennial teens these days only say this stuff to get a rise out of their parents. If I make it seem like I don’t care she will come to her senses and stop rebelling for attention,” He elaborated, digging himself deeper with every word.

For once in her life Jill Carlyle was speechless. Having taken a shot at the oppressive corrupt system that is American journalism she was now without a doubt being watched by the CIA. That was nothing compared to this jarring moment. Heck she has interviewed world leaders and superheroes that are modern day gods and none of that made her as speechless as she was now.

A quiet rage was building inside her and she had no idea what to do with it. Should she repress it and tackle this situation like a prim and proper lady or should she unleash her fury and rip into him. While a war of emotions waged inside her, outwardly she looked as if she was focused and absorbing what he was saying; a trick learnt from years of experience listening to politicians lie.

Unprompted, he continued rationalizing the bigoted sentiments Jill has not heard in years, yeah she has heard some ramblings from raving lunatics but not a sensible smart and capable person like Jefferson. To think he was hiding this behind such a perfect façade. “Don’t worry I plan on finding out what’s wrong with her soon. Maybe have her look at by a psychiatrist, I think the divorce really messed with her head,” He said, hammering the final nail into the coffin.

There was just a moment of silence as Jill digested the last bite of this irredeemable spiel. She was mourning the death of their relationship, there was no way she would go on dating a homophobe, even if it means chasing off the first good man to come into her life in a long time.

Suddenly standing up, she pushed her chair out and stood up. She hovered over his sitting body, his facial expression was a mixture of surprise and confusion when she started poking him in his forehead with her long finger nails. “ _What is wrong with her?_ What is wrong with you!!!!! How could you do that to your own flesh and blood! And worst of all you think I would condone this garbage!” She shrieked, unable to control her temper once it was released.

“Jill quiet down, people are looking,” Jefferson warned, as they started to attract a nosy audience at nearby tables. Being the two loudest people in a place did not look good when you were black. “And you’re straight why are you acting like you’re personally offended?” He assumed, presumptuously.

Jill’s face went through a facial journey, her face twisted in various shapes of disgust, disappointment and disapproval. “I may be straight but I’m trans woman and I was working up the courage to finally tell you but I don’t want anything to do with a homophobe! I can’t believe I was ready to trust you!” She argued, appalled at his bigotry and disregard.

 “You’re what?!!?” He shrieked his voice high pitched and eyes blown wide with shock. As he stared at Jill, processing the information he had just heard. The far more mature woman rolled her eyes, grabbed her hand bag and began walking to the door.

Though the information had him reeling, the very thought of the best woman to enter his life in a long time leaving him was terrifying.  He ran after her, screaming her name in the restaurant, respectability politics forgotten. “Jill! Jill! Jill! Hear me out!”

He ran up to her, and grabbed her hand as she was about to exist the restaurant. “You better let go of me now Jefferson!” She warned, detesting being controlled and confined like this, by a man especially.

“ _Jilly Bean_ ,” He pleaded with an utterly pitiful desperate expression on his face. “We can’t end like this Jill, we have to work this out. Please, I love what we are!”

Gazing into his fragile and distressed big brown eyes, it weakened her resolve. He still looked like the adorable, handsome, funny man she started the night out with, even if he was a homophobe. She wanted deep down to be able to change him right here and now. Their relationship really made her hope of having that ideal peaceful life after the rollercoaster of betrayal and scandal that was her life. “You have five minutes of my precious time to explain yourself,” She states, folding her arms over her chest, a look of indignation about her.

They stood in the middle of the restaurant, having the eyes of several people on them. It was distracting for Jefferson but Jill could not care one bit.

“That is all I will need, can we just sit----

The sound of his communicator rang loudly and vibrated vigorously. He glanced at the device in his hand then glanced back up at Jill. Yes she was furious and she deserved all his attention right now but this could be serious. His daughters were on their first mission and he was supposed to be there for them.  “Just a minute Jilly, please I think it’s important,” He said, apologetically.

She sighs exasperatedly and huffs, pardoning him with a wave.  
Jefferson flashed her an appreciative smile. “What do you need john?” He asked, immediately, putting aside their codenames to maintain his secret identity.

“Black Lightning you are need at united headquarters,” Green lantern informed over the line.

“John this is not the time, give me an hour or so,” He replied loud enough that Jill overhears and recognize she is a priority for him.  
“Now lightning, this is serious business. The kids are coming back, all founders need to be here,” Green lantern commanded, dropping his casual friendly tone, picking up his authoritative former marine one.

“Alright, send David or Karen to come pick me up. I’m in central city,” He conceded, hanging up the call, turning on his location so they would be able to find him. When the call ended he turned his attention back to his irate girlfriend, her scowling face and impatient fingers tapping against her crossed arm. “I have to go Jill right now. Can we talk later? Can I call you tomorrow?”

Jill rolled her eyes, uncrossed her arms and turned to leave. “Jeff unless you’re calling me to say you’re ready to unlearn your homophobia and accept and love Nissa your wonderful daughter unconditionally, _lose my number_.” She said, never turning around to meet his gaze, afraid her resolve would weaken once again.

As he watched her walk out the café, towards the parking lot where her car was, he thought to himself. There goes the woman of my dreams. I might never meet another like her. A depressive atmosphere surrounded him, the ringing and blinking of his communication was the only thing forcing him not to move, to not stay petrified in this exact same spot.

He ran back inside, paid their bill and ran off to find the United Air Craft that was supposed to pick him up. Tonight may have ending disastrously but his girls were coming home!

 

 

  
**At United Headquarters**

“That’s Green Lantern, he says the children are coming,” Dr. Leland informs, uncharacteristically glancing at her communicator instead of at the patient, the situation being a rare emergency. “We must close the session a little early Karen.” 

“That’s alright Doc. But…umm,” She agrees but stutters as she tries to voice her concerns. “Doctor Leland…what should...”

“ _Joan_ , Karen this session is officially over. Call me Joan.” The therapist requests, a sweet smile on her face. She got up from her chair and waited patiently for Karen to finish her thought.

“What should I do? What Should I do to get my Mojo back?” Karen groaned out, frustration and wariness in her voice. “I use to be this kickass superhero, genius scientist and powerful fierce black woman and now I am a damn mouse.”

Joan examined how her beautiful youthful face was visibly showing the inner turmoil she was going through. Counselling her for a month now had been a wonderful experience. Karen is the type of patient that has everything she needs to grow and develop within her so she avoided outright telling her what she can do for fear she becomes dependant on her for every problem that will come in the future but a motherly urge inside Joan to protect and comfort was now taking over her body.

She sighs and gazes down on Karen with concern in her eyes. “I’m going to need you to recognize I’m speaking as Joan your acquaintance and not your Dr. Leland you therapist,” She states, about to break all the rules of person centered therapy.

“Of course! Yes Joan,” Karen chirps excitedly, a relief washing over her at the much needed assistance coming her way.

“Karen sweetie you were the little girl that planned out every aspect of your life. You knew what you wanted to be as toddler, you knew who you wanted to marry as a teenager and being a superhero just came naturally. One thing went array in your little perfect plan and you’re falling apart,” She summarized all she had learned from assessing Karen for the entire time she has met her. It wasn’t anything ground breaking or complicated because she was indeed a well adjusted capable woman but she couldn’t see all this right now.  “Dr. Leland would let you figure out the fact you are standing in your own way and you are still the same kickass superhero, genius scientist and powerful fierce black woman who were before Mal called off your engagement, by your damn self but Joan says, learn to adapt. You might repair your relationship with Mal and still end up together. There is time, you’re young but fixating on that fantasy will ruin your life,” she continued, feeling ashamed for dictating to a patient what to do with their life. The idea of referring Karen to a less biased therapist came to mind but what therapist in the superhero community could be of any help to her.

“I still don’t know what I should do to feel better Joan,” She pleads desperately, wanting all her problems in life to be solved in a very second.

“Go out there. Live your life. Do something fun, risky and get out of this slump,” Joan, her friend and not her doctor advises her.  Her smirk grows wider a, “Do what Stella did, take a random trip to Jamaica and get scammed into marrying a gay man. Get your grove back!”

Karen chuckles, her eyes regaining some of its luster. “You might be right and I think I know where to start,” she tells the good doctor, a certain bad decision she has been thinking about for a while comes to mind. She might regret it but hey, it will be a distraction from Mal. 

“I know you do,” She said smiling brightly. She offered her hand for her to get up out the chair and they walked towards the door together. “You’re a brilliant woman.”

 

 ** _Living Room_**  
After a while of moping in various rooms in the house Jackson, Jennifer and Jakeem all ended up back in the living room, silently watching a movie with Shawna who found comfort in monopolizing the television. Every once in a while there were exchanges of awkward glances. Things were made even more awkward when Isaiah came into the room and sat right next to Jackson on the sofa. The two had to fight not to look at each other, the tension was undeniable.

“I’m sick of these old movies,” Jakeem complained, trying to disrupt the silence. “I’m changing the channel.”  Brazenly he reached for the remote with consulting anyone. Shawna’s hand came down on his with a hard slap.

“Don’t. Touch. That.  Remote.” The quiet girl said in a threatening yet still hushed voice.

Jakeem narrowed his eyes menacingly at her. Unfazed Shawna returned his look with an even more intense icy glared. The boy faltered. He sneered at her, rolled his eyes and conceded to watching sixteen candles with a scowl on his face.

“That’s what I thought,” She mutters, turning her attention back to TV.

The boy stared at the back of her head, mouth agape at her boldness. Jennifer burst out into laughter, nudging her disgruntle friend in his side. Jackson and Isaiah couldn’t help snickering. Making eye contact for the first time they both seemed to agree that they were proud of the meek girl for standing her ground.

Jackson smiled at Isaiah, slowly but surely Isaiah returned the smile. It did not fix everything between them, but it sure delivered some level of calm that was not there before. It was sublime, while it lasted.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like Jill Carlyle and Black lightning. I spent alot of time on them. I'm going back to focusing more on everyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> I want this to be several chapters (issues). Many characters listed will be background or just mentioned. Not all couples will be developed in this volume, future volumes will depend on my mental health and the popularity of the fic.


End file.
